Together We Stand
by Ultranova Prime
Summary: Six best friends find themselves in TF G1 and turned into femmes! Tons of craziness with my many OCs! Set on Cybertron. Rated M for a reason; pairings inside. Contains slight Sue-bashing. Don't like, don't read! *Inspired by Radio's and Diamond White's fics*
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers. Only Katrina, Hannah, Natalia, Ashley, Morgan and Maria. Oh, and Katrina Burns isn't my real name. I just happen to like it a lot.

**Pairings:**

Optimus Prime x OC with slight Megatron x OC

Jazz x OC

Prowl x OC

Sunny x OC x Sides x OC (Wait... How am I gonna pull this off?)

Blaster x OC

**Hey guys! A **_**HUGE**_** SHOUT-OUT TO Wrecker Radioactive and Firerose Prime! They are my very wonderful mentors for this story. Check out Radio's fic "Operation: Femme Fatale"! I love it so very much! This story is set in G1 and well… I'll try to give all my OCs equal face time. O.O *waves hands frantically in denial* That came out wrong! I meant that their relationship development times are about the same. I hope you enjoy le story! Read on!**

* * *

A lanky teenage boy crashed into the lockers. Looking up with fear in his eyes, he watched as a bespectacled eighteen year old girl stalked up to him. Her mismatched eyes, one red and one blue, were stormy with rage and many others in the hallway were silenced at this turn of events.

* * *

**Name: **Katrina Burns

**Age: **18 and a half

**Role: **More or less the leader and the long-suffering "mother" of the group

**Personality: **Pure obsessed Trans-fan material. She is extremely shy around people she is not very familiar with and doesn't hesitate to leave interacting with these people to her second and third in charge. She tries to avoid being the centre of attention as much as possible and even tries to tiptoe off and escape whenever she has to be in a large group. However, her second and third in charge drag her back despite her protestations. She is very protective of all her group members, especially Maria, and will not hesitate to place herself in the path of danger if Maria is threatened. When she is alone with her group members, she becomes more random, fiery, crazy and hyper.

**Transformer name given to her: **Ultranova

**Job: **Military computer personnel and writer

**Fighting skills: **Good with the manipulation of blades of any sort, but works best with swords. Has near perfect aim with cannons and good with hand to hand combat.

**Catchphrase: **"You're talking to me? Um… uh… Oh Nightstar! You're needed right now!"

* * *

Murmurs were heard throughout the corridor as the onlookers speculated about what had probably happened.

"She never steps up."

"I've never seen her act that way before."

"Whoever did this must have royally pissed her off."

The lavender purple shirt with a chibi Optimus Prime flashing a peace sign betrayed the cold smirk on her face. As she opened her mouth to speak, a cold shudder made its way down the occupants of the corridor.

"So I hear you've been harassing Maria."

A choking sound was emitted from the throat of the male as he shook his head, trying to deny that fact.

"That's a lie! Let me at him, Katrina. He'll suffer for it!" A girl with ice blue eyes offered as she struggled to do as she promised, despite having tackled the boy into the lockers.

* * *

**Name: **Natalia Pierce

**Age: **17 and a half

**Role: **Third in charge, tactician

**Personality: **Big fan of Transformers. She is perpetually calm and cool, balancing out her group's second in command. Quiet and calculative, she analyses situation with precision. She has learnt the art of blending into the background and listening in the shadows. Very protective of Maria but knows that the rest of the group can handle themselves. However, if Maria is threatened in any way, she loses her calm demeanour and even death will not separate her from exacting revenge. Whenever she is rampaging, the twins are called in to restrain her. She helps Hannah drag Katrina back into the crowd.

**Transformer name given to her: **Icewhip

**Job: **Military tactician

**Fighting skills: **Has a sort of "connection" with whips and is able to manipulate them perfectly. In hand-to-hand combat, she is one of the best, but is still unable to beat the twins.

**Catchphrase: **"Let me at them! They deserve to suffer!"

* * *

"Katrina, I don't know how much longer we can hold her back!" Ashley's normally cheery face was tightened into a grimace and her electric blue eyes were hard as she and her twin were having a difficult time holding their third in command back.

* * *

**Name: **Ashley Bond

**Age: **17 and three months

**Role: **Front-liner, motivator

**Personality: **Simply adores Transformers. She is cheeky and bubbly, eager to play pranks but knows when to stop. She loves to talk, but she is able to listen too. Not really crazy about being noticed and is the group motivator, always giving a smile and encouraging words to bolster the team spirit. She hardly gets angry but will go nuclear if her twin's life is in danger. Unofficially is the one to restrain Natalia along with Morgan.

**Transformer name given to her: **Swiftstreak

**Job: **Dancer, assistant to martial arts teacher

**Fighting skills: **She can stun or stab any foe near to her to immobilize or kill. She can't throw anything properly to save her life except for boomerangs, which she throws perfectly. Knows many martial arts but cannot fight properly without her twin by her side.

**Catchphrase: **"Let's all do our best guys! We can do it!"

* * *

Her twin grunted softly as she tightened her grip on Natalia's arm, her stormy blue eyes betraying the difficulty she was having. "I'd do as she says, Katrina. Natalia's getting loose."

* * *

**Name: **Morgan Bond

**Age: **17 and three months

**Role: **Interrogator, front-liner

**Personality: **Secretly likes Transformers a lot. To others she comes off as emotionless and uncaring, and they are not far from the truth. She keeps her distance from others but will put up with her twin's shenanigans and join in on her pranks. She isn't one to talk, preferring to listen. She also despises the limelight with a fiery passion. Perfecting the glare of death when she was in grade school, she ensures that no one can hold her gaze for more than a second without getting nightmares. She pairs up with her twin Ashley to restrain Natalia.

**Transformers name given to her: **Shadowhunter

**Job: **Dancer, military interrogator

**Fighting skills: **She is rather gifted with weapons but excels at hand-to-hand combat. However, upon separation from her twin in a fight, she is easily distracted.

**Catchphrase: **"…Leave me alone."

* * *

Katrina turned her head back, nodded once and crouched down, a hand gently cupping the chin of the male as she slowly turned it from side to side. The boy shuddered in fear. He knew that the time of judgment had come and it would not contain any mercy.

Katrina chuckled coldly. "Such a shame to ruin a pretty face like this."

The boy screamed in agony as sharp fingernails raked down his features, drawing blood and probably marring them for life. Katrina shoved him down to the ground and spat at him. "If I catch you harassing Maria again, I'll make sure no one will be able to recognize your face, not even your parents!"

Whimpering, he picked himself up and fled down the hallway, too frightened to even turn back once. Katrina turned back to the spellbound crowd. Quirking an eyebrow, she growled, "Well?" The audience quickly dispersed, not wanting to end up like her victim.

A gulping sob quickly caught their attention and both Katrina and Natalia's eyes softened. Ashley and Morgan let go of their now calm third in charge and all of them quietly made their way over to the still sobbing Maria.

Her baby blue eyes shone with still unshed tears as she looked up for a moment before continuing to cry on Hannah's shoulder.

* * *

**Name: **Maria Shepherd

**Age: **17 years

**Role: **Communications officer

**Personality: **Loves the Transformers series. She is sweet, innocent and gets scared easily. Being rather shy, she tends to keep to herself. She is also very kind and caring to everyone and is always eager to help, opening her up to being hurt easily. This means that she's also the baby of the group, but she doesn't mind. When she is hurt, Hannah will be the one to comfort her because Katrina will be busy humiliating the offender while Ashley and Morgan will be detaining Natalia.

**Transformers name given to her: **Crystal

**Job: **Communications officer, singer

**Fighting skills: **Handy with her bow and arrow and knows only a few defensive hand-to-hand moves but next to none, immediately making her the one supporting her friends in battle.

**Catchphrase: **"Sure! What do you need help with?"

* * *

"There, there Maria. It's alright. Katrina dealt with him already. He won't hurt you anymore." A girl with the eyes of a pure sapphire blue gently placed her arm around the heaving shoulders of Maria as she murmured gentle words of comfort to the distraught Maria. Hannah patted Maria's cheek softly, calming the sniffling girl down even more.

* * *

**Name: **Hannah Belle Davis

**Age: **18 years

**Role: **Medic

**Personality: **The one who converted her entire group over to the Transformers side. The most random out of the entire group, she's super chatty and can talk about anything on her mind. However, if she's thinking about something that can potentially harm instead of help, she holds her tongue. If anyone in the group is endangered, she goes to comfort the one hurt, especially Maria. When this happens, she talks sense and only sense. She doesn't get angry often as she believes that what's done is done. Double-teams with Natalia to drag Katrina to social events.

**Transformers name given to her: **Nightstar

**Job: **Military medic and artist

**Fighting skills: **She has perfect throwing aim and knows where to attack to knock foes out. Good with wrestling.

**Catchphrase: **"IMMA ASSASSIN! Fear me you little Jagabee-eating monkey puffballs!"

* * *

"Slagging aft-hole. How dare he touch you like that, Maria? Katrina, you were too soft on him. I shouldn't have left you to do the job. He didn't get what he deserved." Natalia growled as her fist curled.

Earlier, the boy had hit on Maria. After she had rejected his advances, he had touched her inappropriately, causing her to cry. Of course, both Katrina and Natalia had superhumanly picked up on her situation and had pursued the offender. However, Natalia had caught up to him first.

Maria hiccupped and opened her eyes once more. Gasping in concern at the aggressive posture of Natalia, the tensed muscles of Ashley and Morgan that were ready to pounce, the weary concern in Katrina's eyes and the comforting aura that Hannah created, she wiped her splotchy face of tears and took a juddering breath.

"Natalia. It's over and done with. Stand down." Katrina stated clearly and slowly, ensuring each word got through to the still raging girl.

Eyes flashing once, Natalia inhaled deeply before her stance relaxed.

"I hate this place." Morgan wasn't one for words, but this time was an exception.

"School for the gifted? Ha! More like school for the hurt!" Ashley hissed. All six of them were in the "School of the Gifted", a top secret military school in the middle of nowhere. Her tirade continued. "The only thing we have that's gifted is the people we have as friends."

Hannah stood up smoothly, talking some sense into her friends. "At least we have each other. Imagine if we weren't put into the same classes." Nods came from all around as they processed her wise words.

"Hey guys. All we've been doing this week is be all angsty. What happened to the fun times we had?" Ashley's attitude had taken a quick one eighty and she was the happy motivator once again.

"We have to get out of this Pit-spawned hell hole." Morgan said darkly.

"How? Not to burst your bubble, but there are electrified fences surrounding the whole place with barbed wire on top! If you get past that, we have to deal with the guns. And they don't miss." Natalia stated frankly.

Maria piped up, her soft voice catching the attention of the others. "We can wish, can't we?" She looked out the window, at the star spangled night sky. "Dear star, wherever you are, I wish with all my might; that you are our lucky star, and set us free tonight! Bring us far away from here, and take along what we hold dear; people might say that wishes aren't true, but they don't know what we do!"

Katrina smiled and crossed over to her friend. "I do wish the same thing." One by one, the rest of them nodded and smiled; even Morgan, but only for a second. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of Katrina's neck stood up just moments from Maria's scream of terror.

"LOOK OUT!" As they say, too little too late. The screams of the six girls echoed through the abandoned passageway as a blinding light engulfed them. Trained personnel swiftly arrived at the scene, but they were too late. All that was left was a black scorch mark and six pairs of foot imprints where the girls used to stand…

* * *

**Good? Bad? OOC? Repetitive? Please R&R!**

**-Love, Nova**


	2. The Transformation

Chapter 2: The Transformation

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Transformers, the Cybertronians are screwed.

**Hi people! Many hugs and squees to be sent to my mentors **_**Wrecker Radioactive **_**and **_**Firerose Prime**_**. I don't know what I'd do without their guidance. Special thanks to my reviewers. Read on!**

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

"Are all of you alright? Is anyone hurt?" Katrina fretted as the others woke up one by one.

"AHAHAHAHA CHEESE PUFFS!"

'Well, at least _someone's_ back to normal…' Katrina thought drily as she facepalmed.

"Maria and I are alright." Katrina acknowledged Natalia's statement with a nod before surveying the area for Morgan and Ashley.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Ashley jumped and attempted to glomp Katrina, only to find herself on her back.

"A sneak attack is not considered a sneak attack if you yell it out first." Natalia deadpanned as Morgan helped her twin up and Ashley dusted herself off.

"W-where are we?" Maria hesitatingly asked and everyone looked around, trying to get their bearings.

"Good question, young one. Good question." All six of them whipped around to meet face to face with Primus.

"Primus, sir!" They all chorused and knelt down in respect.

He gave a warm chuckle and gestured for them to rise. "There is no need for that, young ones." They stood up, eyes reflecting emotions that ranged from fear to awe to disbelief. He chortled at their expressions and proceeded to speak. "Yes, younglings; I am indeed Primus. You are probably wondering why you have been brought before me and it is because you have wished to be here. I would love to explain further but my brother is still causing mayhem. I am sure you know him. I do not have much time left, so to clear things up; yes, you are all in the world of Transformers. This universe will be the one you have designated G1 or Generation One. You all share a private link that no one else can tap into and the twins have their own private bond, of course. Unfortunately, all of you cannot use your human names now. I shall change all of you into femmes and leave you be for a period of time to discuss your given Transformers names. Please hurry. Time is short." With those words, his optics flashed and he faded into silver mist, leaving behind a large mirror.

The girls felt a warm tingle from their heads to their toes and began to glow. The glowing forms' brightness intensified and then faded, leaving six shocked girls- now femmes in its wake.

"GWA!" Katrina and Hannah pointed at each other and screamed.

"You're a femme!" Katrina yelled.

"You too!" Hannah fangirled until she had a brainwave. "Oh Primus! This is just like that awesome fanfic! You know, Operation Femme Fatale?"

"Jeez, you're right! How cool is that?" Ashley grinned like a cybercat that got the canary.

"This is a dream come true!" Maria squealed.

"Primus said that we have to choose our new names quickly, so let's get to it." Natalia, the ever fun-ruining third in command brought them back to the seriousness of the situation.

"Muu… Way to ruin the fun, Nat." Hannah protested.

"Thank you. I try so very hard."

Hannah's chipper attitude disappeared for a moment before returning tenfold. "Okay, first up is moi! Oh my Primus! Do I have doorwings? Please say yes!" Her sapphire blue optics almost sparkled as she pestered her friends for confirmation. At Katrina's nod, she almost exploded in happiness as she ran around in circles. "YEAH! I look like Prowlie! Hiiiya! Ninja throw! You die, and you, and you!" She somehow pulled an assortment of throwing materials. Slight panic broke out as the femmes narrowly avoided being impaled by kunai knives, ninja stars, wrenches and one Energon dagger.

"Oi! We're sentient beings too ya know?" Katrina sniped as a wrench nearly collided with her helm.

"You do know that I'd never intentionally hurt any of you ya know?" Hannah replied in the same tone.

"Hey guys, let's not argue hmm? Let's get a better look at you, Hannah." Ashley offered and Hannah stopped her stampede, turned and posed in front of the mirror.

"Presenting… None other than Nightstar! Thank you, thank you, no need for applause, thank you very much." Nightstar was one of the tallest among the group, her height parallel to Katrina's. Navy blue armor covered her upper and lower arms, pelvic area and chest plates, legs and pedes, leaving the knee caps, elbows, hands and face silver. Her helm was the same color as her armor and navy blue lip plates curled into a silly smile as she said in a chipmunk-like voice, "I LOVE YOU ALL, MY SLAVES! I feel like Miss Cybertron…"

"Honey, you should feel proud of that. You _are _pretty." Ashley's electric blue optics shone with amusement as she skated up to take Nightstar's place. "Whoa! I kinda look like the G1-ified version of Bayverse Sideswipe! I approve!" She nodded at her reflection. Her armor was a deep, rich, butter yellow and covered her helm, chest, pelvis, upper and lower arms and legs. Wheels were placed on her pedes, so she could skate around with ease. "I wonder what weapons I have… Whoa!" She subspaced twin boomerangs, a spear and a Taser. "Sweet! I missed throwing around boomerangs! I wonder if I can still hold the title of state champion." She flung the boomerang forwards and everyone watched in awe as it came back in a perfect arc. Ashley bowed as everyone clapped. "Ta very much. This is Swiftstreak signing off! I have other shows at nine and five next week! Be sure not to miss them!"

The sound of a whip cracking caught all of their attentions as they turned to Natalia who had a disturbing glimmer in her ice blue optics. She coiled up the whip- that was still crackling with electricity- and declared, "No one's gonna mess with Maria once Icewhip is through with them!"

"Squee! OMP, Nat- I mean Icewhip! You're a seeker! I hear wedding bells with a certain Screamer!" Nightstar hinted.

Icewhip snorted. "Yeah right. That treacherous little glitch doesn't hold a candle to Prowler!" Her iceberg blue and white armor covered her chest, thighs and pelvic area while her wings, which were the same blue as her armor but with white streaks, had snapped out in her little tirade before folding back. She also appeared to be slightly better armored than regular Seekers, probably due to the fact that she enjoyed tackling and mauling people. "Oh yes! Thank you Primus! I can beat the slag out of other guys!" She subspaced two knuckledusters and put them on, taking a few practice swings.

"Don't hurt yourself." Morgan muttered. She glided easily out of the shadows only to have her audios talked off by her twin.

"Hey Morgan! You're really pretty! Your armor's like mine, but it's black instead of yellow and your optics are the same storm blue! You've also got wheels on your pedes! Of course, if you didn't, how would we be known as twins? But your helm's shaped a little differently from mine, so everyone can tell us apart easier! What are you going to call yourself? I know! How about Shadowhunter? It fits you!" Receiving a nod, Swiftstreak clapped her servos together in happiness.

Shadowhunter subspaced a heavy-duty battle axe and a hand blaster. "Nice." Her lip plates curl up only for a moment before dropping back into her usual stoic expression.

"Hey Maria! It's your turn!" Maria had only stepped into the group for only a minute before she was placed in very real danger of being pig piled by every femme in the group except for Morgan.

"OH MY PRIMUS! SOOOO CUTE!"

Maria's baby blue optics widened in shock as she stepped back a little, clearly intimidated at this sudden change of attitude. However, their outbursts were not misplaced. Maria's pristine white armor was unblemished and covered her legs, arms, chest, pelvis and helm. Her optics were the largest out of all the other femmes, giving her an instant doll-like appearance. Her face plates were also more rounded than the usual sharp features that were the norm, adding to the look. Additionally, Maria was the shortest femme among all six of them.

"What weapons do you have?" Icewhip questioned her.

Pulling out a bow and arrow sheath from subspace, Maria received a nod of approval from Icewhip. "I think I'll call myself Crystal." Her soft voice wavered as each femme agreed that it fit her personality.

By now, while looking at each other, all the femmes (except for Nightstar, who was busy screaming about hamsters and corn) noticed that their lip plates corresponded to their main armor colors. Nightstar's were navy blue; Swiftstreak's were a deep gold; Icewhip's were ice blue; Shadowhunter's were black with the slightest dust of silver and Crystal's were as white as pearls.

Nightstar stopped and looked around. "Hey… Where did our honorable leader go to?" A slight movement caught her optic and she promptly launched herself at her stumbling commander. "SURRENDER, MAH PIGGEH! There's nowhere for you to run! Come over here and show yourself or else."

Katrina stiffened in shock before asking, "Is that you, Nightstar? Ugh, I can't see- Oh." A visor had extended from her helm and she could see clearly once more. "Hey! I'm still living and breathing! Don't drag me around like I'm some dead carcass!" She protested as her second in command flipped her over and dragged her by her feet back to the group.

Katrina's chest, pelvic, upper and lower arms and thighs were armored, leaving her elbows and knees silver. Her armor was a light lavender purple and she retracted her visor once more, wanting to see her friends' verdict on her optics. Her indigo lip plates quirked up in a small smile. "Well?"

Crystal gasped. "One of your optics is blue and the other is red, just like before!"

"That is why I have this." Katrina replaced her visor and a face mask also covered her features. "What weapons did Primus give me...?" Two Energon swords appeared in each hand, followed by twin photon cannons. "Sweet! Ultranova reporting for duty as usual!" She appraised her weapons before placing them back in subspace.

"I see that you are acquainted with your new forms." The femmes jumped at the sudden voice that had interrupted them. "Ah yes. Before I forget, Ultranova..." Ultranova snapped to attention.

"Yes sir?"

"Please step before me to retrieve the Matrix's blessing."

"W-What?!" Every jaw in the group dropped as Primus dropped a huge bombshell on their leader.

"Th-That means…" Nova stammered, clearly unprepared for this.

"That's right! This is _definitely_ what you deserve, Nova!" Nightstar patted her on the back.

"You go femme!" Butterball and Crystal cheered.

"Not surprised." Icewhip and Shadowhunter muttered with a twinkle in their optics.

Ultranova looked at her friends one by one, only seeing full support in their expressions. Nodding and smiling, she stepped up to Primus and knelt down, one servo over her spark. "Primus, sir. I fully accept the responsibility required of bearing the blessing of the Matrix. I promise to protect and serve others to the best of my ability, never to abuse this responsibility nor sully its reputation. That is my vow."

Primus nodded, a warm smile on his face plates. "It shall be done." He stretched out his servo over Nova's frame, golden light shooting out of his fingertips and entering Nova. She grunted as the pure, intense energy sparked throughout her frame, causing her to place her servos on the ground for support.

The light soon faded and she stood up once more. Flexing her fingers, she said, "I feel a little different but I can bear it." Primus soon broke the atmosphere with a statement.

"I shall officially send all of you over to the world of Transformers now. I apologize for any… inconvenience that may occur during the transportation. Have fun!" Primus said cheerily and the femmes soon found themselves falling through the air.

* * *

**YEY! Skittles! Please R&R!**

**-Love, Nova**


	3. Tumbling From Above

Chapter 3: Tumbling From Above

**I don't own Transformers.**

**OMP didja see what I did thar for the acronym of this chap? Read on!**

"_Bond talk"_

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Nicknames:**

**Ultranova Prime: Nova**

**Shadowhunter: Shadow**

**Swiftstreak: Swift**

* * *

Swiftstreak and Crystal held each other desperately. "OH MY GOSH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Swift yelled as Crystal screamed her helm off. She looked around for her twin and the rest of the gang, only to see…

"Go Fish."

Nightstar had a habit of carrying random things and it just so happened that she found a deck of cards in her subspace. She, Nova, Shadow and Icewhip were calmly sitting on air and playing cards as the ground began to grow bigger.

"How can you be so calm at THIS time of all times?" Swift yelled over the roaring of the wind in her audios.

"_Honey,_" Nova's nonchalant voice came through the bond. "_It's no use panicking right now; we have to be prepared for the worst. So why not enjoy the breeze while you're at it?_" Swift looked at her commander like she had grown two helms.

"_Say, where are our Autobot symbols?" _Icewhip asked through the bond.

"_Well… Yours are on both your wings; Crystal's is on her chest, just over her spark chamber; Shadow's is on her left shoulder while Swiftstreak has hers on her right shoulder. Nightstar has hers on her wrist and… NO! BAD NIGHTSTAR! I SAW THAT!" _The other femmes flinched at Nova's suddenly loud voice coming through the bond and they looked over at Nightstar, who sheepishly took a couple of cards out of her hand and returned it to subspace.

"_What about your symbol?_" Crystal asked.

"_Ya know, I don't see it anywhere…_" Nova stretched to her full height and began to inspect her armor.

"OH MY PRIMUS! I found it!" Nightstar giggled and pointed at Nova's aft. Sure enough, it stood out boldly, crimson against light purple.

"Oi! Enough of the peep show!" Nova reached across and batted Nightstar on the helm.

Just as Nightstar was about to retaliate with a quick whack, the sudden sounds of a battle raging below them caught their attention.

"_Nightstar, I require a status report on the situation." _Nova ordered through the bond. This was no longer their world; they were part of a war now. Nightstar soberly nodded and scanned the area.

"_As expected, there is a large battle going on between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Unfortunately, there appear to be a large amount of Autobot casualties and some of them are in critical conditions. There do not seem to be any medics on the field and time is short for these mechs. The Decepticons also have the advantage in numbers and firepower. In short, the 'Bots are getting the slag pounded out of them!" _Nightstar projected loud and clear through the bond.

"_Acknowledged," _Nova inclined her helm. "_Nightstar, go down there and help stabilize those mechs' conditions!" _Nightstar nodded and broke out of formation, spiralling to where the carnage was at its worst. "_Crystal, head over to where the fighting is not that serious and provide support with your bow and arrow. Icewhip, protect Crystal while dispatching as many Decepticons as possible." _Said femmes shot over to their positions without questioning their commander. "_Twins, both of you are with me. We'll head to wherever the fighting is the most serious and lend a helping servo." _Shadow and Swiftstreak saluted as they followed the path of their commander.

Nova grimaced behind her mask as she gained speed due to the position which she had angled herself at. Unsheathing her dual Energon swords, she landed squarely on top of a black armored mech with red optics that was busy beating the slag out of a green, red and white mech with blue optics and flashing ear fins. "Motormaster and Wheeljack," Nova thought grimly as she easily flipped herself over the black mech, her blade burying itself deeply into the exposed wires at his knee joint.

Motormaster screamed in agony as Nova cut through one of his main Energon lines and blindly swung his sword at the Prime. Ducking, she effortlessly thrust her sword just below his spark chamber, sending him into stasis to prevent further injury to his spark. "What are you waiting for Wheeljack? Get out there and beat the Decepticons to the Pit and back!" Wheeljack was staring openly at Nova, making her feel quite uncomfortable with the attention. At her words, it was as if she had flipped a switch and Wheeljack nodded with a flash of his ear fins before running back into the fray.

The glint of sunlight reflecting off a golden boomerang assured Nova that the twins were doing well as she turned and began to hack away at other Decepticons.

* * *

"You don't mess with the twins!" Swiftstreak taunted the mechs she was engaging in combat, safe with the consolation of her sister watching her back. Jumping up, she back flipped and stabbed a rampaging Wildrider in the face with her spear before using him as a springboard to bound up and swing a pede at Shockwave. She quickly noticed that another mech had gone too close to her sister for her liking at sped up to him, releasing a strong charge from her stun gun. "And stay down!" She allowed herself to celebrate for only a klik before she became focused on the task at hand once more.

"Ash! Behind you!" Swift turned, only to see her twin's battle axe protruding from the helm of an unknown Decepticon.

"Ix-nay on the uman names-hay!" She hissed as Shadow used her human nickname. Early in the battle, she found out that her boomerang could cut through armor and she happily hurled it at a black cone-head Seeker that was just inches away from throttling her twin's neck.

"Sorry." Shadow muttered as she swiftly somersaulted over the grabbing servos of a Constructicon, handicapping his sight as she jabbed her fingers into his optics. Twirling her axe, she swiftly slashed at Blitzwing's torso.

"I'm gonna be the very best, that no one ever was… To bash them all is my real test, the Autobots is my cause…" Shadow fell forwards as she heard her twin doing a parody of the Pokémon theme song.

"_Really, Swift? You have to start now?_" Shadow told her twin off through their twin bond.

"_Hey, I'm supposed to motivate them! What else do I do? Act like a blur sotong? _**[*1]**" Swiftstreak cheekily replied.

Both of them had a brainwave at the same time.

"_Do you…_" Swift shot a look at her twin.

"_Wanna make like a damsel and be distressed?_" Shadow completed her offer. Swiftstreak nodded and feigned being injured, drawing attention away from her twin who melted into the shadows.

* * *

"Cover me."

Those were Icewhip's simple orders as her whips crackled to life. Crystal nodded and strung her bow, ready to defend her friend. Icewhip burst forwards unexpectedly at a speed that wasn't possible without some additional help. "_Guys! I've got a jetpack!_" She grinned evilly as she realized this would give her the upper hand. With a battle cry, Icewhip flew into the battle and her whips cast an eerie glow from the center of the tangle of mech bodies.

Icewhip and her whips worked as one being, the weapon acting like an extension of her arms as they flowed smoothly, coiling around the necks, servos or pedes of mechs, either hampering their progress or damaging them beyond repair. She danced a deadly ring around Crystal, tackling mechs as she safeguarded the younger femme.

Spying a team of heavily built mechs stampeding towards them, Icewhip deactivated her weapons and brought out her knuckledusters. "Let the real games begin." Her lip plates twisted into a cruel leer and she swung her now weighted fist at the first mech to cross her path. Smirking as the metal of his face plates crunched satisfyingly under the force, she relished in his agonized yell. Many times, her friends said that Icewhip had more than a _little _bit of Decepticon in her, and they were right. The way her optics would light up at the failure of her adversaries was too bright to miss, by her enemies or by her friends.

* * *

"Energon line stabilized." Nightstar wiped the coolant that had beaded up on her forehead as she finished the nerve-wracking procedure of wielding the once freely-flowing, Energon-coated wound shut. She scanned the mech, one of many she had been able to save, once more before she felt a menacing aura looming behind her. Without a nanoklik to spare, she spun on her heel and her Energon dagger soon found a new home in the Decepticon's spark chamber. A choked sound rolled out of the lip plates of the mech that was poised to strike a fatal blow, his raised arm that wielded helicopter blades falling to his side as his optics flickered and dimmed. With a mighty crash, he collapsed on the ground and was no longer online.

Nightstar heard someone get up behind her and turned around to find her most recent patient struggle to get up. "Jazz," she said sternly. "You are not 100% fully functional. You're not to engage in combat at all." She gently placed a servo on his chest plates, halting any movement that the mech was about to execute.

Jazz's visor blanked at the sight of a femme beside him before his battle instincts kicked in and his processor toyed with the idea that this femme _could _possibly be a Decepticon. He struggled to get away before he could possibly get offlined and Nightstar vented in frustration before subspacing her wrench and nailing Jazz on the helm before she showed the Autobot symbol on her wrist. "I am within the same faction as you. I'll explain everything once this battle is over and you are not, I repeat _not_ to stress your systems any more than necessary." He nodded in obedience, not wanting to feel the fury of the femme medic again. "Good. Now try and stay out of trouble." Nightstar quickly rushed off to attend to the next casualty, leaving a rather stunned Jazz in her wake.

* * *

War was scary. Crystal vouched for that fact. Her spark clenched as she shot arrow after arrow at mechs she didn't know. They may have been complete strangers to her, but they were still living beings after all. They had the right to make choices. She gasped as Icewhip took on multiple mechs at once.

However, Crystal couldn't help but notice the feral elegance and ease in which Icewhip attacked her enemies. She ducked and weaved under the weapons of the mechs that were out for her Energon. "Why didn't Icewhip become a dancer before? She's so graceful!" Crystal thought.

Suddenly, a purple Seeker burst out of nowhere and caught Icewhip in a stranglehold. There was a crackle of energy surrounding the pair before they disappeared. Crystal gasped and covered her mouth with her servo. "It's Skywarp! Where did he bring Icewhip to?" she thought worriedly. She was beginning to panic.

A cold chuckle sounded from behind her as fingers closed around her throat, cutting off her air supply. "You will be an excellent pet for the mighty Starscream, femme." A sickening voice crooned in her audio. Crystal very nearly purged her Energon as soon as she heard the tone of which he was speaking in. "I have plans for you as soon as we return back to base."

* * *

"Aww… Tired already? Don't worry, Ultranova Prime's gonna escort you personally to the Well of Allsparks!" Nova was a lethal whirlwind of blades and fists; smashing, twirling, slicing and bashing. She was able to keep the mechs at bay but unfortunately, more and more arrived and she began to get overwhelmed from being attacked at all sides. As she quickly stabbed an unidentifiable mech with her sword, the sound of a gunshot caught her attention. She turned her helm to the side, only to feel pure agony shoot through her system.

She knelt down on one knee and offlined her optics, allowing herself to wallow in the pain she felt. She was so close to giving up. "It's no use. They just keep coming!" She thought.

Crystal's audio-shattering scream echoed throughout the battlefield.

Nova felt her spark frost over as she gritted her dentas and stood up, one servo covering her side wound that was leaking an alarming amount of Energon as she sheathed her swords and subspaced her photon cannons. Symbols and warnings flashed across her visor that she did not notice before and she brusquely pushed them aside, knowing that she wanted to- no, _needed _to- get to Crystal before it was too late.

She fired at every single mech that had red optics, never stopping once or backing down to reflect on what damage she was doing. She ploughed her way through the sea of mechs, rage and worry giving her the strength she needed to reach the source of the scream.

* * *

Starscream was preparing to fly off with his quarry, glad that he had such a prize catch, when somebot crashed into him, catching him in a headlock. "Release your prisoner Starscream, and I will not damage you… much." The low voice of a femme growled in his audio.

Starscream merely laughed mockingly at the thought of a _femme _threatening him. "You and what army?"

A savage shriek came from the skies and the Seeker soon found himself occupied with a rampaging Icewhip. Nova swiftly seized Crystal from his grasp and told her to look for Nightstar. Energon tears pooled in Crystal's optics as Nightstar rapidly appeared at her side, holding her and comforting her. Nova turned to the mech that had _dared _to harm her little Crystal and she tried to join Icewhip in beating the slag out of the Seeker. But as soon as she took a step towards him, her legs gave out; the loss of Energon finally catching up to her. "_Twins, restrain Icewhip. I want Starscream to live so the other 'Cons can see what happens if they mess with Crystal._" Nova sent through the bond as Nightstar yelled in worry and rushed to her injured commander's side and started to patch up her injury temporarily.

The twins managed to restrain Icewhip long enough for Starscream to escape and the Decepticons began to retreat at an unheard order. The femmes stood in a protective circle around their leader and did not let their guard down for one klik as Nightstar angrily berated Nova for battling with a possibly fatal wound. Nova looked down sheepishly and rubbed the back of her helm.

"Well, I guess we'll have a lot of explaining to do once the Bots get here."

Nova looked up in a panic at Nightstar's statement and noticed a couple of Autobots she recognized on the horizon. Shyness kicking in, she stood up and quickly turned around, ready to escape when Nightstar vented in exasperation and whacked Nova on the back of her helm with her wrench. "Nova, when have we ever let you escape from meetings?" Nightstar and Icewhip each grabbed one of Nova's arms and dragged her protesting loudly to the Autobots, the twins and Crystal following behind. "You have a face mask and you also have a visor. What are you worried about?" Nightstar reasoned.

Nova was getting more and more desperate the closer they got to the Bots. She had tried bribing them, threatening them (which Icewhip scoffed at), even going as far to saying "Jazz and Prowl!" to distract Nightstar.

"Nice try, honourable leader. Look lively, we're nearly there." Icewhip said.

"At least give me _some _dignity won't you? Just release me already!" At Icewhip's incredulous glower, Nova grumbled, "Fine. I promise I won't run off." Both Nightstar and Icewhip shared a look before they let go of her at the same time, causing her to land on her aft ungracefully.

"Thanks a lot, glitches." She glared at them until somebot cleared his throat.

Icewhip raised her servo to the mech and said, "I think it would be for the better if we are repaired before you interrogate us."

"Crystal! Get up sleeping beauty!" Nightstar poked Crystal, who had fallen asleep due to what she had to go through. Crystal mumbled and shot an arrow that had a suction cup on the end, the projectile sticking to Nightstar's forehead. "Lemme recharge." Crystal slurred as she turned over.

The twins were no better. Shadow was trying, and failing, to stay awake and Swiftstreak was recharging on her pedes. Shadow leant against Swift and both of them crashed to the ground in recharge, all their energy spent from their battle. Nova had her helm in her servos as she muttered, "What did I do to deserve these nuts?"

"_Thank you!_" Nightstar chirped through the bond.

"_Only you of all bots would take it as a compliment._" Nova drily replied before she winced and shook her helm, warning symbols flashing in her vision, indicating that she had to refuel soon.

Optimus did not fail to notice this and asked, "Are you alright?"

Nova squeaked upon hearing the voice that she adored and fell onto Icewhip, her cheeks turning blue behind her mask. Every femme could feel the blush through the bond and Nightstar took the opportunity to torment her commander. "_Oooooh! Optimus and Nova sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_

"_Shut up Nightstar! It's bad enough that I can't just squee and glomp him right here and now._" Nova thanked Primus for giving her a face mask. She definitely did not need anyone to see how bad she was blushing.

Nova nodded and Optimus gave the others standing behind him orders as a ship touched down nearby. "Ironhide! Ratchet! Get Red Alert and comm Moonracer and First Aid! Tell both of them to expect patients." Ratchet and Red Alert went over to the twins and moved them into the ship, propping their frames against the wall while Ironhide tried to make his way to Crystal, only to get stopped by two growling femmes. He raised his arms in submission and backed off, Nova refusing to take her optics off the mech she considered a threat to Crystal while Icewhip gently picked Crystal up, carrying her in her arms as if she was a sparkling and stepped onto the ship, followed by Nightstar.

Nova scowled as she felt liquid seeping through the temporary patch that Nightstar had created. "WARNING: ENERGON LEVELS EXTREMELY LOW. INITIATING RECHARGE PROTOCOLS." The warning flashed across her visor once before her vision developed black spots and she collapsed. She heard a loud curse before she gave herself up to the darkness.

* * *

"Slag it! Optimus, be careful with her! Her wound has begun leaking! She should not have gone fighting after she got that." Ratchet raved as Optimus carried Nova bridal style into the ship. Nightstar had a disturbing glint in her optics and smiled her blackmail smirk, snapping a quick picture before her mood settled once more. As soon as Optimus gently laid Nova down and stepped back, Nightstar had beaten Ratchet in getting to Nova and was busy stemming the flow of Energon. Ratchet placed a servo on her shoulder and asked, "What are you doing, youngling? This is no time for fooling around."

Nightstar looked at him in annoyance for a nanoklik before turning back to her job and she quickly answered him. "Designated Nightstar. Trained and qualified medic." Her doorwings were stiff with worry as she fused certain wires back together. After about ten kilks, Nightstar sat back, doorwings drooping in tiredness as she yawned and went into recharge beside her commander's body. Icewhip had long since fallen into recharge, curled next to Crystal's frame, wings pressed uncomfortably against the wall.

Ratchet scanned the wounded femme one more time and was amazed to find how well the femme medic had done the job. "She is talented. But if she has more training, she may match or even surpass me in skill." He thought.

"Who are these femmes? They just fell out of nowhere. They may be Decepticon pretenders! Or maybe they are infected with a contagious virus! Or maybe…" Red Alert was off on his famous paranoid rants, grating on the nerves of the others.

"Red Alert, there are Autobot symbols on these femmes. Nevertheless, they are smaller than regular femmes." Ratchet observed.

"You are right. For now, we should let them recharge. They have deserved it for aiding our troops. We shall interrogate them later." Optimus said from the place he was standing at, behind both medics. "Chromia, have you seen any of these femmes before?"

The blue femme shook her helm, replying, "No, my Prime. I have not. Perhaps Elita has seen them before." Optimus acknowledged her statement and Chromia exited the room.

"Come to think of it, I know now is not the time to ask but you and Elita have not spark bonded?" Ironhide asked with pure curiosity in his optics.

"That is correct. It is not the time to ask but I will give you the answer if I have to. Both Elita and I grew apart, and it was rather taxing on both of us to have to continue pretending to be in a happy relationship so it was a mutual decision to break it off and just maintain a friendship as co-workers. Are you satisfied?" Optimus walked towards the pilot centre after he answered the question. Taking one last glance at the recharging forms of the femmes, his gaze lingered on the femme with light purple armor before he spun on his heel and walked off.

* * *

**Ack! This be very long! Hope you enjoyed it! Now I shall go and poke Soundwave to lend me his blackmail material. Reviews are like chocolates to me! And I like my chocolates! Please R&R! Favourites and follows are welcomed too! ^^**

**-Love, Nova**

**[*1]: "Blur sotong" is a slang phrase in Singlish. (Singaporean twist on English) Sotong is Malay for squid. The term came around because squids squirt ink to escape from predators, am I right? So, apparently this "sotong" got lost in his own cloud of ink and ended up in front of the predator when the ink cleared. An example of a sentence with this phrase is: "Wah lao eh! (the exasperated Singlish OMG) Our teacher always blur like sotong one! Don't know the difference between x and y!"**


	4. Awakening

Chapter 4: Awakening

**A huge thank you to the creators of Transformers! I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks Michael Bay. *mumbles* No matter how much you fragged up the movie continuations… I will admit that I am not looking forward to Transformers 4, but I'm still holding on to the hope that Jazz is gonna be revived. I still don't own it… Cuz if I did, I'd probably make the movies reeeaalll slashy… Read on!**

"_Bond talk_"

"**Comm link**"

**My use of Cybertronian time:**

**Astrosecond: 0.273 seconds**

**Breem: 8.3 minutes**

**Cycle: Full day**

**Decacycle: 1 year**

**Joor: 6 hours**

**Klik: 1 minute**

**Mega-cycle: 93 hours**

**Nano-klik: 1 second**

**Orbital-cycle: 1 month**

**Solar cycle: 1 day**

**Lunar cycle: 1 night**

**Stellar cycle: 7.5 months**

**Vorn: 83 years**

**THANK YOU to Wrecker Radioactive for these!**

* * *

"Hey Nova, you're the last one! Hurry up, Primus has something important to tell us!" Nightstar waved to Nova. The other femmes were gathered near her and Nova quickly jogged up to them.

"Did I miss anything?" Nova cycled her intakes as the outline of Primus' form began to appear in the silver mist that filled the place they were standing in. The femmes shook their helms as Primus fully materialized in front of them. They bowed their heads in respect before looking up.

Primus' optics were crinkled in the way that the femmes could tell that he was smiling. "Let us begin, shall we? As soon as you wake up, the ones gathered there will question you thoroughly. One of the questions they will ask is how you appeared on the battlefield so abruptly. Your story will go like this. Each of your Creators was offlined during the war and Elita-One took you in when you were younglings and trained you. When you were old enough and had completed your training, Elita sent you to Earth to scout for Energon. I am sure you have your favourite music from Earth stored in your processors, so you can say that you took a liking to certain Earth cultures and music." Primus stopped to answer Crystal who had raised her servo. "Yes, what is it child?"

"So it won't be weird if I suddenly play any songs?"

"No, it will not. However, I know that a few of you have songs about the Transformers, so _try _not to play those kinds of songs. Back to how you got to the battlefield. So you were supposed to return from scouting for Energon one or two stellar cycles ago but your ship malfunctioned and you had to stay longer. When your ship was up and running you all travelled back to Cybertron. On the way, your ship accidentally hit an asteroid, you had to abandon ship and fell right into the middle of the battle. To six of you, Elita is like a mother or close friend to you. You are more or less very attached to her as she is to you. Since you had completed your training, she left you to train each other. It's time to wake up now. Good luck!" Primus finished and melted into the mist.

"Okay femmes. We'll just try to answer the questions as best we can, okay? Go with the flow, don't act suspicious and please don't fangirl if you see your favourite mech." Nova ordered as they disappeared one by one.

* * *

"Nova… Nova… Get up sleepyhead. You're the last femme to get up." Nightstar poked her commander as she turned over and swatted her servo away, still not fully awake.

"Five more minutes mommy. I'm tired." Nova grumbled. A devilish idea popped into Nightstar's processor and she gestured to the twins. Swiftstreak and Shadow nodded in understanding and each pulled out an air horn from subspace. Swift shot Shadow a cheeky smirk and counted off on her fingers.

"Three… Two… One…" They pressed the buttons at the same time.

"MY UNCLE IS A UNICORN!" Nova shot straight up, arms flailing as soon as the horns blared. Unfortunately, Nightstar was leaning over her when she woke up and both of them clashed helms.

"Ow… Watch it!" They said at the same time, rubbing their forehelms.

"Who dares disturb my slumber? Who dared incur my wrath?" Nova said lowly with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Oopsies!" The twins pretended to hide the offending weapons behind their backs, the slag-eating grins on both their face plates giving them away. Of course, Nova noticed this and her visor glinted dangerously.

"PITIFUL WORM SLAVES! I SHALL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Nova tackled both of them, bringing them down quickly amidst giggles from each femme except for Shadow and Icewhip.

"Where are we?" Nova blinked from her position on the floor, not recognizing her surroundings.

The Med Bay door opened as Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Chromia, Optimus Prime and Elita stepped through.

"Hatchet's Med Bay. You've been out for about five cycles." Nightstar narrowly avoided getting hit by a wrench, quickly raising her own to parry the blow. "En guard medic! I am not afraid of your wrenches!" Ratchet looked at her in shock as every femme in the room erupted with laughter. Crystal was laughing so hard that she almost fell off her berth, Energon tears streaming down her cheeks as she held her sides in pain from laughing too much.

"How *gasp* are *gasp* you guys?" Nova's intakes cycled furiously as she inquired about their health.

Ratchet huffed, still miffed that someone had insulted him. "You are all back at peak condition but you will still be sore for another few cycles."

"FEMMES! I've missed you so much!" Every bot in the Med Bay looked at Elita in shock. The femmes quickly remembered their backstory and there was a near stampede as almost all the girls rushed towards her.

"ELITA!" Crystal squealed as she glomped her. Nightstar and Swiftstreak stood on each side of Elita, each trying to talk at the same time while they talked at speeds that very nearly rivalled Blurr's. Icewhip was worriedly telling Crystal to get down before she hurt herself while Shadow and Nova were standing nearby, seeing as Elita was rather occupied.

"Ha ha ha ha I trust that you femmes have been staying out of trouble when you were on Earth?" Elita laughed lightly as she placed Crystal down.

"Yes ma'am!" The femmes replied with sparkling optics.

"But you arrived back far later than expected. What happened? And why did you appear on the battlefield like that?" Gone was the merry twinkle in her optics, replaced with worry and concern for the femmes.

"Ah… Our ship malfunctioned and we were stuck for a while on Earth. Once we fixed it up and were on our way here, we kind of hit an asteroid and had to abandon ship…" Swiftstreak rubbed the back of her helm sheepishly.

"I _told _you to go left! But did you listen to me? _No._" Icewhip grumbled. Swift stuck her glossa out childishly at Icewhip.

"We are invisible, are we not?" Nova joked from her spot behind the overexcited Nightstar. Shadow grunted and looked elsewhere.

"Nova, Shadow! You didn't miss me?" Elita smirked at the duo.

Nova gasped and placed a servo to her forehead overdramatically. "You jest! Why, I have written over a thousand sonnets about how much I wished to meet you again."

"I missed you too." Shadow said.

Optimus suddenly cleared his vocal processors, gaining every bot's attention and silence. "I would like to take this opportunity to say welcome to the Autobot base in Iacon. I apologize for cutting your reunion short. It appears that you are familiar with the commander of my femme troop."

Nova turned and began to sneak off when a wrench connected with the back of her helm and two familiar femmes were dragging her back. "I see you still have not grown out of that habit, Nova." Elita commented while standing on the side-lines and trying not to laugh.

Nova shot her a look that clearly said "Help me" as her second and third in command hauled her into the limelight, each taking a position on either side of her to prevent her from escaping. "_I just can't win, can I?_" Nova sighed through the bond.

"If you're quite done, our honourable commander, we are in front of higher ranking officers and should you want to further tarnish your reputation, by all means please carry on with your antics." Icewhip said emotionlessly. A stuffed rabbit soon came in contact with her face.

"Killjoy!" Nightstar pouted. Every femme burst into laughter once again at the unamused look on Icewhip's face plates.

Icewhip noticed how short they were compared to the others. Nova and Nightstar, who were the tallest among the six of them, only reached up to Elita's chin while the others were only a little bit shorter than both of them. Obviously, Crystal was the shortest while Icewhip and the twins were about the same height.

Once the laughter had died down, Icewhip stepped forward and spoke up once again. "So my great leader, it looks like I have to take over command for now. I apologize for the banter just now and yes, we are familiar with Elita. She is almost like a mother to us. My designation is Icewhip, third in command and tactician of the femme troop under the command of Ultranova Prime." Another bash was heard and the bots turned their helms to see Nightstar dragging their leader back by her pedes, a new dent in Nova's helm.

"I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. You won't be able to escape from these sorts of things." Nightstar chastised her leader lightly. When she neared the group, she handed Nova by the pedes over to Icewhip and introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Nightstar, second in command and medic of this group! ALL HAIL THE EVIL BRAIN MONKEYS!" Nightstar saluted, doorwings fluttering as she gleefully noted the amused and worried expressions on the Autobots' face plates. Elita just covered her optics with her servo in exasperation.

"I know what you're thinking. No, Nightstar's processor is not glitching. She's been that way forever, so do not be surprised if she yells unrelated things at certain times. I'm Swiftstreak, the motivator of this team and this is my twin Shadowhunter, the team's interrogator. Don't worry if she doesn't speak much. Talking isn't her best strength. Just don't make her mad. Her death glare can scare the living slag out of you. We're both front-liners by the way. You can call me Swift and Shadowhunter Shadow." Shadow nodded coolly and Swiftstreak grinned widely.

"I'm Crystal, their communications officer." Crystal said quietly and waved. She was quickly smothered by a cuddling Nightstar.

"That's our little Crystal! Adorable and absolutely fluffy!" Nightstar was slowly squashing her to death as Crystal squealed in protest. When Nightstar finally let go, she gestured to her commander, whom Icewhip had released from captivity a few kliks ago. "Last but definitely not the least, put your servos together for our venerable commander!" She said in the tone of a game show host.

Nova looked like she wanted to offline there and then. "_Someone shoot me now._" She pleaded through the bond.

"_No can do Nova. Good luck!_" Swift cheered through the bond.

Nova cycled a deep intake before speaking. "My designation is Ultranova Prime, leader of this division. You can call me Nova. Any questions you have you may pass over to my second and third in command." Her face plates turned blue behind her mask as soon as the words left her mouth, shyness kicking in as she shuffled awkwardly on her pedes.

"Welcome to Iacon, all of you." Optimus said, his optics never leaving Nova.

Nightstar nudged Swiftstreak discreetly, grinning mischievously. "_I bet you that he'll say 'I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.'_"

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"I CALLED IT! DID I NOT CALL IT?" Nightstar fist pumped and ran around in circles, much to the chagrin of Icewhip and Nova who both face palmed.

Optimus shuttered his optics in shock before continuing unfazed. "This is Prowl, my second in command and tactician." The femmes felt a twinge of excitement from Icewhip's part of the bond and snickered. "Jazz, my third in command and head of Special Operations." A squeak from Nightstar's part of the bond had the femmes on the verge of laughter. "Ratchet, our Chief Medical Officer and Ironhide, our weapons specialist with his sparkmate Chromia, the second in command to Elita, and I am sure you know Elita, our commander of the femme troops."

"Congrats on making it to the top!"

"Thanks femmes. Anyway, don't worry. Nova, you're still going to lead your sisters on missions while I lead the other femmes. I know you all too well." Elita reassured them.

"Well, we're all a family and many call us sisters. We are; just not by Energon." Nightstar explained to the others gathered there.

"OW! Damn it Swiftstreak. Did you have to stun me?" Shadow glared at her twin.

"The end of the world has come! TAKE COVER!" Swift dived behind Ironhide. Ironhide flinched as Shadow's scathing glower cut through him.

"Hey! Don't give Ironhide a spark attack!" Nightstar threw another stuffed rabbit at Shadow, who easily caught it and threw it back. Her expression melted back to normal and she walked back as if nothing had happened.

"This is why we leave interrogating to Shadow." Nova vented and shook her helm.

"I pity the Decepticons." Ironhide grumbled.

"Well… I'm sure that we will have to stay at someplace?" Icewhip clasped her servos together, filling the silence that had settled in the room. Optimus turned from Nova abruptly, as if brought back from a daydream.

"Ah yes. We will find rooms for you to use immediately." Optimus quickly regained his composure and acted as if he was _not _staring at Nova.

"_Ooooh… I hear lovebirds in the air! I think Optimus fancies you!" _Nightstar teased through the bond.

"_Shut up! Femmes are rare now. Why else would he stare at one?_" Nova snapped. "_Besides, doesn't he have Elita?_" There was a strained tone in her voice.

"_That's where you're wrong Nova. When he introduced Elita, he didn't say sparkmate, did he? You still have a chance with that mech!_" Swiftstreak reasoned.

"_I hope so…_" Nova vented.

"_Hey guys, I like this place! We should give everyone a chance, shouldn't we?_" Crystal piped up.

"Hey! It's rude to hold your own private conversation! Just because you have your private bonds doesn't mean that we're invisible!" Elita poked Nightstar who poked right back.

"You have private bonds?" Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"Yeah, you can say that. Since we were very close-knitted in the beginning, we've grown until we're really close. With that a femme bond or link was somehow created and it is only heard by us. No bot else can. However, we still can feel the femme bond from the other femmes besides us." Nightstar explained.

"Hey… Nightstar ain't it? Thanks fer savin' meh on the battlefield." Jazz gave her a winning smile.

"Ah… No problem Jazz. It's mah duty as a medic! I just hope that the others I saved are alright now." Nightstar waved off his praise, face plates turning a light shade of blue.

"_Oooooh! Jazz and Nightstar are such a beautiful couple!_" Nova teased. Nightstar thwacked her on the helm with her wrench.

"Wait, it was _you _who helped to repair the rest of them on the battlefield?" Ratchet had both optic ridges raised at the news.

"Yes?" Nightstar replied warily. "Is there a problem?"

"Most of those repairs required skill and precision. I am glad to say that yes, they are all functioning; quite well I may add. You have a gift, one that can be honed to perfection. Repair-wise, I would say that it is better than my other apprentices, almost up to my level." Ratchet looked impressed.

"_See? All those courses you took at the School of Horrors actually paid off!_" Swiftstreak sent.

"_At what cost?_" Nightstar replied jadedly.

"Come on. We'll have to introduce you six to the rest of the femmes." Elita broke the awkwardness that had settled in the Med Bay, smiling as she held servos with Crystal, Nova draping an arm over her shoulder and Chromia linked arms with Swiftstreak and Nightstar. Icewhip and Shadow were deep in conversation. The femmes exited merrily, Swift chatting up a storm with Chromia about weapons, leaving the mechs behind in the Med Bay. Optic ridge raised in incredulousness, Prowl stared at Optimus whose optics never left the femme with the visor.

"Optimus sir, are you still fully functional? Or is it normal for you to gawp at a pretty femme who is also designated as a Prime?" Prowl stated, receiving a shocked look on his leader's face as he momentarily lost his balance, optics shuttering in disbelief at what was asked of him.

"W-what do you mean Prowl?" Optimus stuttered trying to regain his self-control once more.

"Optimus, you were nearly drooling Energon when you saw her." Ironhide snickered, his red armour shaking from the effort of trying not to laugh at his old friend. Optimus crossed his arms over his chest plates.

"Is there a problem?" He asked sternly. He didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"Oh, Prime. It is funny because we have been nagging you for orns about getting a sparkmate and suddenly an unbonded femme who is also a Prime pops up out of nowhere." Ratchet chuckled deeply at the now annoyed Optimus.

"Ah get it; ya've got a crush on this new femme who shares a role of leadership like yerself." Jazz grinned mischievously as soon as he realized that fact.

"Optimus, you have the same look in your optics that I had when I first met Chromia! You're helm over pedes in love!" Ironhide hooted as he clenched his sides and collapsed on the ground laughing.

"Ironhide, don't go on comparing your moments to Optimus's." Ratchet tried to scowl and raise his wrench threateningly but failed miserably as he, himself, began to shake with laughter.

* * *

"What's so funny?" Crystal asked aloud as they headed through the corridor, the sound of mechly laughter echoing from the Med Bay.

"Mechs will be mechs, Crystal." Elita answered with a light laugh. The young femmes were captivated as the silver walls seemed to melt perfectly into the burnished bronze ceiling tiles glowing with an unseen light source.

"The work shifts are almost over so we will introduce you to the other femmes then we'll all head over to the main lounge where the other mechs will be." Chromia explained. As if something clicked, Icewhip and Nightstar shared a look before seizing their soon-to-be escapee.

"I'm getting tired of this, Nova. Are you going to keep doing this?" Icewhip said testily.

"Yes, and it would help me _immensely _if you loosen your grip just the teensiest bit." Nova unabashedly begged her TIC to let her flee from her fate.

"Ha. Very funny. Up and at 'em soldier, look lively." Icewhip unsmilingly said as they neared the room.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry the chappie ended so abruptly. Ehehe… Please R&R!**

**-Love, Nova**


	5. Meet The Family

Chapter 5: Meet the Family

**I love you, my dear reviewers! Read on!**

**Me: *mutters darkly* Cake… Must have cake…**

**Wheeljack: *pops in* Nova?**

**Me: *turns to him with a crazed look in my eyes***

**Wheeljack: *gulps and slowly backs away***

**Me: I WILL OWN YOU! *pounces***

**Wheeljack: *throws smoke bomb before running away* NEVERRRRRRRR!**

**Me: GET BACK HERE! *runs after him***

"_Bond talk_"

"**Comm link**"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Hey femmes! We've got some newbies here!" Chromia called as soon as they entered the room. Arcee, Flareup, Firestar and Moonracer were sitting on various chairs and chatting when the others entered.

"Hey Mia! Whoa! I didn't know that there were any femmes left that were this young!" Arcee had bounded out of her seat as soon as she had spotted new faces and made her way over to them.

"Heeeey…" Crystal pouted.

"We are not younglings!" Swiftstreak cried indignantly.

"Just because we're not as tall as you femmes doesn't mean that we don't have adult frames." Nightstar said.

"Sorry." Arcee guiltily rubbed the back of her neck.

"No, don't worry. We get that a lot." Icewhip said generously. Nightstar looked at her like she had grown two helms before she went and poked her.

"Who are you and what did you do to our lovable tactician? Where are you keeping her as captive?" Icewhip grumbled a little at Nightstar's obvious jibe and slugged her in the arm before looking away. "Ow…" Nightstar rubbed her arm.

"How about you femmes introduce yourselves?" Elita suggested with a smile in her voice.

"Howdy! I'm Swiftstreak, the group's motivator and she's my twin Shadowhunter. You can call me Swift and Shadowhunter Shadow. Shadow doesn't talk much, so prepare to have a one-sided conversation whenever you try to chat with her." The yellow femme said with a friendly grin. Shadow just snorted and looked disinterested.

"Hi! I'm Nightstar, second in command of this troop and the resident medic!" Nightstar beamed.

Moonracer's jaw dropped. "Y-You were the medic who saved the rest of them?"

"I sure hope it was me. Sometimes, it's like I don't have control over this body." Nightstar replied as Moonracer frantically scanned her for abnormalities.

"Nightstar loves to joke around about stuff like that so don't take her seriously. I'm Crystal, the communications officer." Crystal shyly said, noting Moonracer's slightly embarrassed expression.

"I am Icewhip; third in command and tactician of the troop." Icewhip said formally. She faintly heard a barely muffled cry of "Boring!" from Nightstar before there was a subdued curse. Icewhip turned and shot an annoyed look at her leader who was rubbing her helm, having been whacked on the helm for attempting to escape.

"Uh… Hi. I'm Ultranova Prime, the leader of this troop. You can call me Nova." Nova fidgeted at the shocked looks of the others when she said Prime, even Elita looked astonished.

"Where? When? How?" Elita spluttered.

"It's a long story. I'll tell y'all later." Nova said vaguely, not wanting to explain further.

"How did you get here?" Flareup bounced up and down in her seat.

"Why don't we get some Energon and you can give us all the details?" Firestar suggested. The femmes grabbed their Energon and sipped them as they chatted away.

* * *

"…Remember that time we hacked into the world network and pretended we were beings from outer space that wanted to eradicate the human race due to their utter stupidity? Crystal and Icewhip were awesome!"

The femmes laughed as they shared stories. Nova felt her initial shyness and worry fade away the more she conversed with everyone. She was one of the ones laughing the loudest as they spoke about anything and everything their processors could come up with. They hopped from topic to topic, spending a few kliks on one before some bot would bring up an incident to start off a whole new bout of giggles and tales.

"…Did I tell you about the time Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stole Ratchet's wrenches? Ratchet yelled the whole place down! Turns out, they were 'accidentally' thrown out of the base. He was _furious_. I swear by Primus, his language must have upgraded when he found out about how his tools met their end. Of course, he dragged the twins into the Med Bay after that and placed it under lockdown. I could hear them begging for mercy for orns through the door! Unfortunately for the rest of us, he got new ones as soon as he was through with them and he used them a lot more often."

"Don't worry, you now have the Wrench Patrol up and ready for action! I shall combat the evil forces of Ratchet! Yah! Die!" Nightstar grinned and swung her wrench, accidentally whacking Swiftstreak on the helm.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Swift protested and both she and the medic bantered back and forth.

"The work shifts should be over already for the mechs. We should go if we want to catch them before they head back to work." Firestar said after checking her internal clock.

"Well then, more introductions!" Elita smirked. Every bot stood and headed towards the main lounge as Nightstar groaned and moved swiftly, tackling Nova before any bot could blink and was dragging her out of the room.

* * *

As the femmes headed towards the lounge, loud and raucous laughter could be heard along with many chattering voices. The door to the lounge slid open, revealing tables filled with mechs. Many were chatting, with some mechs leaning so far back on their chairs it looked as if they could fall over at any moment.

"Don't tell me we'll be in the centre of attention!" Nova voice betrayed her horror, her shyness coming back with full force.

"With how cute you femmes are, you'd definitely be at the centre of attention." Moonracer said.

"You femmes are definitely going to give the unbonded mechs a run for their money if they want to get your attention." Chromia chuckled.

"We're all doomed." Nova said. A vicious snarl from Shadow backed her up. "See? Even Shadow agrees with me!" All Nova received was a thump to the helm, courtesy of Nightstar's wrench before she was dragged into the room, followed by Swiftstreak hauling her _very _uncooperative twin along.

"Hey guys? Hello? Am I being heard here?" Arcee tried to get their attention. She was ignored. Sharing a look with Flareup, both of them cupped their servos to their mouths and sucked in a deep breath, only to be stopped by Nightstar. Nightstar's optics gleamed with amusement and she gestured for both of them to let her do it.

"MR UNICRON HAS ARRIVED! PREPARE YOUR SPARKS, WEAKLINGS!"

There was a huge uproar after that, the mechs who were leaning back on their chairs fell backwards with loud crashes, a couple of mechs spilled their Energon and the femmes even saw one spit out his Energon violently at the mech who sat opposite him.

A blast was heard and the shot hit the doorframe above the femmes' helms. "KYA!" Nightstar leapt into Icewhip's arms. The commotion soon cleared and every bot noticed Ironhide's arm cannon was out and smoking a little. Icewhip looked at Nightstar sceptically before dropping her to the ground.

"**Never **do that again." Ironhide growled. He placed his weapon back in subspace and Elita seized this opportunity. Addressing the now silent mechs, she began to speak.

"Thank you all for giving us your undivided attention. Nightstar, just don't try anything like it again. Hello every bot, we would like to introduce the eight newest members to join the Autobots. This is Ultranova Prime, leader of the troop."

Nova raised her hand and gave a shy wave. "Hi." There was a round of clapping, incorporated into it were murmurs about the title of Prime. The other mechs just stared.

"Her second in command and their medic, Nightstar." Nightstar gave an insane cackle and fired up a Taser that she had probably borrowed from Swiftstreak at some point in time and forgot to return it to her. The muttering grew louder.

"_This _was the medic that stabilized my condition?"

"She looks like her processor is malfunctioning."

"She's still cute; in a psychotic, mad doctor kind of way."

"Hey Doc! You don't need to show your insane side now. Oh hi! I'm Swiftstreak, the team's motivator. This is my twin Shadowhunter, the group's interrogator. Y'all can call me Swift and her Shadow." Swift stepped up and bowed. Shadow just growled and muttered something under her breath. There were slight whispers about having another set of twins in the base.

"Their third in command and tactician, Icewhip." Elita continued, unfazed. Icewhip nodded coolly, as if the other mechs were beneath her concern.

"Last but definitely not the least; this is their communications officer Crystal." Crystal smiled sweetly.

"Hey." She was soon hugged by a squealing Nightstar.

"I can just _offline _from your cuteness!" Nova sweatdropped and reached over to tweak Nightstar's doorwings a little. "Oi! Hands off!" Nightstar smacked Nova's servo away. Sensing a good-natured squabble coming up, Elita led them over to an empty table before the other mechs introduced themselves.

"_I do not like the way these mechs are staring at us… A few of them look like their optics are gonna fall out of their helms!_" Nova sent nervously through the bond.

"_I don't like the way a couple of them are looking at our Crystal._" Icewhip gritted her dentas, fingers itching to bring out her knuckledusters and knock the mechs out.

"So…" Sunstreaker drawled.

"How did you end up on the battlefield like that?" Sideswipe finished.

Swiftstreak went to the corner of the room, hugging her knees close to her frame. A dark aura surrounded her as she drew meaningless patterns in the ground with her finger. Crystal giggled at the yellow twin's antics before answering, "Well, Butters was steering the ship when she argued with Icewhip, then she kind of crashed into an asteroid and all of us had to abandon ship."

"What are you doing?" Shadow said, noticing her twin was acting up.

"This… is a home for a hamster." Swiftstreak was now tearing paper into strips which gathered in a nest shape around her. It took an immense amount of self-control on behalf of the femmes to not keel over with laughter at her impersonation of Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club.

Nova broke first, holding on tightly to Icewhip as she laughed like there was no tomorrow, Energon tears pouring down her face. Nightstar soon succumbed to the immense hilarity of the motivator, falling out of her chair, pedes sticking up and kicking the air as she held her sides and cackled. Crystal soon followed, placing her helm on the table as she pounded the piece of furniture with her fist. Icewhip allowed herself a small chuckle before she pushed her leader off her shoulder. Shadow just took it all in with an air of boredom.

When the merriment had died down, the femmes noticed various mechs were staring at them in shock, including Optimus Prime who had entered just as the femmes had started laughing. "This is a regular occurrence. Don't pay too much attention if anything like that happens." Elita chuckled.

"You femmes seem to be familiar with Elita. Why is that?" Perceptor asked.

"Each of our Creators was offlined when we were younglings due to the war and Elita-One took us in and trained us. To us, Elita is like the mother we never had and our close friend. We are very attached to her. When we fully completed our training, Elita sent us to Earth to scout for Energon. During our stay there, since we had completed our training, Elita left us to train each other while scouting. On Earth, we fell in love with certain cultures and music and saved some songs into our memory." Icewhip said.

"You were the team that was supposed to return a few stellar cycles ago! What happened?" Springer, the sparkmate of Arcee asked.

"We were supposed to return from scouting for Energon earlier but our ship malfunctioned and we had to stay longer than expected to get it up and running again. When the ship was repaired, we immediately began the journey back to Cybertron. On the way, two certain femmes were arguing and our ship accidentally hit by an asteroid, so we had to abandon ship and fell right into the middle of the battle." Nightstar said. A cry of "Hamster!" had the group in hysterics once more.

"I saw what you did to Starscream. What happened to get you so worked up like that?" Sideswipe addressed Icewhip. Savage growls were heard, quickly replacing the joyous laughter as Icewhip's blue optics faded into a deep red and Nova banged a fist on the table. _Hard. _

"No bot messes with _our _little sister and gets away with it." Nova growled, her visor turning crimson, alarming most of the mechs in the room.

"The next time I see that cowardly excuse of a Seeker, I am going to offline him _myself_." Icewhip snarled.

"So you're all related?" Trailbreaker tilted his helm quizzically, visor glinting in thoughtfulness.

"W-We're not. But we're so close we can be called that." Crystal's voice wavered slightly at the anger she saw in Nova and Icewhip's optics. They quickly caught on to the cause of Crystal's fear and both of them cycled a deep intake before they calmed down slightly.

A light snore interrupted them and they turned to look at Swiftstreak who had fallen asleep in her paper nest. Nova vented and looked questioningly at Shadow, who gave her a nod. She gestured for Nightstar to do her thing as she watched the medic set the Taser to the lowest setting and shock the yellow femme.

"I'M UP!"

"Then it is a good thing that all of you are awake. Your rooms have been prepared. Follow me." Optimus turned.

"Bye!" The girls left the room with Prowl, Optimus and Elita. The group headed through winding corridors and endless hallways. Crystal walked peacefully in between Elita and Nightstar, Prowl and Icewhip were conversing about various battle tactics and the twins were having a private conversation through their twin bond, leaving Nova and Optimus walking side by side. Nova was feeling rather jittery as her optics wandered once more to steal a glance of the mech she fangirled about at every waking moment.

* * *

"So… What did you femmes do besides training with Elita?" Nova visibly jumped and turned her helm to look at Optimus.

"Uh… Shadow and Swiftwing are both front-liners. Swift motivates and encourages all of us, Shadow just does the interrogating. If Swiftstreak's bored enough, she'll drag Shadow to do some pranks. Thankfully, they're all meant for harmless fun and all of us end up having a good laugh at the end of the cycle. The twins also really like to dance, so it's normal if they suddenly begin dancing out of nowhere. Icewhip does the battle tactics most of the time unless Crystal is threatened, which means that Nightstar and I have to help to come up with the battle plan. Crystal works in communications and she is pretty good at intercepting Decepticon communication signals and hacking. She loves singing and her and Nightstar love music the most out of the rest of us. Nightstar studied to be a medic, and she turned out to be rather gifted in that field. She also loves art and her drawings are just so realistic!" Nova answered nervously.

"_You flatter me._" Nightstar sent through the bond.

"You still have not told me about your pastime." Optimus smiled behind his mask at the flustered manner of Nova. 'She's cute. I wonder what she will look like without her visor and face mask… Prime you cannot think of this sort of things at a time like this! She just arrived here and here you are having your thoughts turning to things like this. We are in a war, Prime. Get your processor together!' Optimus reprimanded himself inwardly as he listened to Nova's next words while leading the group to their new rooms.

"You probably won't find this interesting… I just worked here and there, helping wherever I could. I enjoy writing a lot and Nightstar and I can spend many cycles just discussing and judging each other's works. You see… Whenever Crystal is in trouble, it's natural for Icewhip and me to pursue the wrongdoer and Icewhip usually gets to them first. This is when the twins usually come in to restrain Icewhip before she can offline them. Nightstar is always able to find Crystal and calm her down while I just finish what Icewhip starts, usually with less violence."

"We have arrived. This whole stretch of rooms is for your troop. Prowl, if you would please give them their room codes." Optimus ordered.

"Twins, your rooms are these two next to us." Prowl said as the twins downloaded their codes.

"Let's check them out!" Swiftstreak cheered as her door opened to a golden bronze ceiling and leaf green walls. The furniture in the room consisted of a desk with a couple of chairs; a huge berth was to the right and a stereo system to the left, next to the desk. A second door was noticed on the right wall, and she had a sneaking suspicion that it lead to the room next to hers. This left a space in the middle of the room that was large enough for her to practice dancing. "Cool!" The yellow femme approved vocally.

Shadow moved towards her own room as her door swished open to reveal black walls with a storm blue ceiling. Her room was similarly set up like her twin's, with the same large space in the middle. This time, however, the second door was found on the left. Taking out her axe she sunk it into the wall, much to the alarm of the mechs. The femmes just looked unperturbed at this turn of events. "_Now _it feels like home." Shadow muttered as she removed her axe, a long gash remaining in the wall, marking the room as hers.

"Each room has its own personal wash racks and Energon holder in case of emergencies or if you are unable to leave your room." Elita explained without batting an optic. "Crystal and Icewhip, you're up next."

Crystal walked into her room, amazed by the baby blue walls and the off white ceiling and squawked as she tripped over her own pedes, Icewhip immediately rushing to her side in concern. "You okay?" Icewhip helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Her desk was on the right while her berth was on the left. "I like this room."

"Glad you do." Icewhip said gruffly before stepping out.

"Icewhip, here is yours." Prowl said as he gave her the code. Icewhip nodded, gaze lingering on him a nanoklik longer than required before she went in, face plates dusted with a light shade of blue.

"_Icewhip and Prowlie sitting in a-_"

"_One more word Nightstar, and I will send you into stasis._" Icewhip threatened. She then took a moment to admire the room, which was large enough for her to fly in and had ice blue walls and a black ceiling with crimson edges. The layout of her room was like Crystal's, except that the desk was closer to the door. "Nice." She gave a low whistle of appreciation before she shut the door behind her.

"Nightstar, yours is next." Prowl said as she downloaded the code. Nightstar nodded her thanks; doorwings fluttering with excitement as she waited for the door to fully open.

Nightstar's room opened and her doorwings flared up in a sharp 'V' shape in astonishment before settling back to normal. Her room had navy blue walls, with a dark grey ceiling. A large desk had been provided in the middle of the room, as if it was meant for her art supplies. Her berth was to the left of the room. "All the possibilities!" Nightstar cried with excitement. She quickly took out an airbrush from subspace and began to trace out designs on the walls.

"Let's leave her alone, shall we?" Elita suggested. Nightstar just waved the rest of them off with an indifferent servo before returning to her work. "Nova, yours is the last one."

"Thanks." Nova stretched her arms over her head as she walked over to her room, the door sliding open as she stepped in. "Whoa… This is great!" Her room had lavender purple walls with a light blue trim and the ceiling was rusty red in colour. A large desk faced the door while her berth was to the right. She hummed a little tune as she began to take out a few brightly coloured data pads, a faraway look in her optics as she plunked them down on the table before taking a black one out of subspace and typing furiously on it.

"Ah, Nova's going into writer mode. It will be impossible to distract her whenever she is like that. Uh…Prime? Hello?" Elita waved her arms exaggeratedly from her position behind him, seeing as Optimus was staring quite openly at Nova's figure. Optimus did not appear to hear her, his optics never leaving Nova. Smirking, Elita comm linked Chromia. "**Hey Chromia, I think Optimus has a thing for Nova.**"

"**No way! What's happening right now?**" Chromia answered immediately.

"**His optics are getting a little out of hand… Anyways, I'm just glad that he's found somebot he likes. I'm perfectly happy with our current arrangement of friendship.**" Elita sent back.

"**But don't you get lonely sometimes? C'mon… I'm sure you have a secret crush!**" Chromia teased.

"**As a matter of fact, I do.**" Elita braced herself for the next statement.

"**Oh Primus, WHO IS HE?**" Chromia's voice seemed to have doubled in volume.

"**That's for me to know and for you never to find out. Elita out.**" Elita ended the link.

"OHAI SHADOW- AAAAAAHHHH!" Swiftstreak's loud yell was followed by a crash, bringing Optimus out of his stupor.

"Ahem… Good recharge to all of you. Flareup and Arcee will take you all for a tour of the base on the next solar cycle. After which, we will decide on which duty positions will be best for each of you." Optimus was rather disappointed that he had to leave as he looked one last time at Nova. He found her staring straight at him, her helm tilted cutely to the side before she quickly panicked and looked down back at her data pad. He soon left the hall with Prowl and Elita.

"_I sense a disturbance in the force. Is our wonderful leader turning a pretty shade of blue?_" Nightstar giggled through the bond.

"_Don't remind me… Leave me to drown in my writing!_" Nova wailed.

* * *

**Me: YUSH! Ah am DONE! Praise meh!**

**-Silence-**

**Me: *sighs* Oh well. Please R&R!**

**Starscream: Or else what?**

**Me: *grins deviously* Who wants to play Starscream the piñata?**

**Icewhip: MEEEEEEE!**

**Nightstar: SHIBARI!**

**Me: Femmes, ATTACK!**

**Starscream: *runs away***


	6. Jobs

Chapter 6: Jobs

**Sorry! I've a bit of a lazy aft nowadays… I thank my wonderful reviewers **_**Wrecker Radioactive, insane is normal, Bee4Ever **_**and **_**journal129**_**. Read on!**

_**WAIT!**_** Read journal129's fic "Hurricane"! It's sooo cute! *squee attack***

"_Bond talk_"

"**Comm link**"

'Thoughts'

**Me: Right then ladies! Let's get on with the story!**

**Icewhip: Not so fast.**

**Me: What? What did I do?**

**Shadow: I don't appreciate having the disclaimer ignored…**

**Me: Aw… Fine! I don't own the Transformers, K2G or Charlie. Never had and never will.**

**Nightstar: That's the spirit! *smiles like a rainbow***

**Me: Wow, I feel so loved right now. *sarcasm***

_**WARNING: **_**This chapter will contain hints of twincest, but it is fake. If you do not like the twincest, I suggest you skip somewhere in the middle.**

* * *

The next solar cycle, Optimus knocked on Nova's door. Unexpectedly, there was no answer. He knocked louder. A muffled curse was heard before a very disgruntled and half-asleep Nova opened the door.

"No, I don't have your cheese. Sir Fluffy the Magnificent does not reside in this here castle… Oh Optimus sir!" Nova snapped awake. Optimus watched in slight amusement and worry as she panicked and shut the door in his face. There was a shriek of mortification coming from the room before the door opened once again. "Sorry sir! Uh… Is there a problem? Is every bot alright? Did Icewhip offline someone? Did Nightstar's secret army of mutant glitch mice appear and terrorize Ironhide?" Nova was beginning to panic as possibilities swirled in her processor. 'There's no other reason Prime would come so early unless it's something serious!' she thought.

"To answer your questions in order, no, yes, no and I beg your pardon? I have come to discuss the duty positions that you femmes will be placed in." Optimus watched as she appeared to debate whether or not to shut the door. 'She is so adorable… PRIME! Stop thinking like that!' He tried to sort out the chaotic thoughts in his processor.

"Well, sure… I guess… It's important, isn't it?" She nervously shifted her weight from one pede to the other, oblivious to the internal battle that was waging within Optimus. Optimus nodded and walked off, gesturing for her to follow.

The pair was silent as they passed down the corridors, making their way to Optimus's office. Nova was feeling extremely jittery as the duo passed by multiple mechs along the hallways. It wasn't the fact that she was unfamiliar with them that was causing her unease, (Yes, there was that but she could still put a name to most of their faces) but it was because they were staring so _openly _at her. She felt more than a little violated as she and Optimus walked by, able to feel the other optics raking along her frame.

Of course, this had not gone unnoticed by Optimus and his fist clenched at the thought of so many mechs _daring _to make his femme uncomfortable. 'Whoa. Where did that come from? I've barely even known her for a cycle!' He shook his helm to clear the possessive thought.

"Is something wrong?"

He glanced over at the lavender femme beside him, her expression unreadable due to the visor and mask. "No, it's nothing. I have not been recharging much…"

"Then why are you here so early in person? You could have sent Jazz or Prowl! One of these cycles you are going to overwork yourself! Do I have to get Ratchet to weld your aft to the berth?" She quickly covered her face mask with her servo and made a noise of embarrassment. 'D-Did I just…'

Optimus chuckled, the sound sending pleasant shivers down her back struts. "I will take your advice to spark." Both of them soon stood outside his office and he gently guided her into the room before the door shut behind them.

* * *

"Ian and Anthony were walking down an alleyway, when they thought they heard a noise coming from a dumpster. They thought it was a tuna sandwich, but it was a cute guinea pig; so they adopted him and named him Charlie. Charlie, Charlie the drunk guinea pig; Charlie, Charlie the drunk guinea pig!"

Nightstar and Swiftstreak were holding servos and singing while skipping down the corridor on the way to the lounge to get some Energon when there were two voices they recognized coming from another direction. Nightstar's optics had a wicked gleam in them as she gestured for Swiftstreak to keep silent. Both of them peered around the corner to find Optimus and Nova chatting as they walked down the corridor towards the main lounge.

"_Did ya get everything?_" Swiftstreak blocked out every other bot's part of the bond so only she and Nightstar could hear each other without any bot eavesdropping.

"_Yeah, I did. Still can't make out the words though._" Nightstar replied, ever the resident blackmailer.

"_Never mind, this is good enough. You want us to reveal ourselves?_" A gleam in Nightstar's optics verified her offer.

"Hey, watcha dooooooin'?" Both of them jumped out at the same time, startling both bots. Nova immediately escaped behind Optimus before realizing what she just did.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She stepped back, rubbing the back of her helm in embarrassment. Swiftstreak and Nightstar shared a knowing look which had not gone unnoticed by Nova. "Tell me you didn't! You didn't… Did you?" Pure panic thrummed in her spark as Nightstar tapped her helm meaningfully. "Get back here! I will eradicate every single piece of blackmail in your processor! YA GLITCH! DON'T TRY AND ESCAPE ME!" She ran after the giggling pair, Nightstar playing Puffy Ami Yumi's K2G as she chased them around the base, leaving a shocked Optimus in her wake.

* * *

The three of them soon ended up in the main lounge, Nova able to bring them down with a well-timed tackle. Icewhip just spared them a cursory glance before sighing and saying, "You three had best hurry up and get your Energon. Arcee and Flareup are on their way to give us a tour of the base." Shadow walked over to her twin and helped her up. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sneaked up behind them, ready to give the other set of twins a fright when the two femmes suddenly whirled around and aimed air horns at them, swiftly pressing the triggers.

"KYA!"

"ARGH!"

The Terror Twins fell backwards onto their afts, shocked into silence at the unexpected retaliation. The entire lounge had gone quiet at this turn of events before every bot broke out into laughter.

"You don't mess with the twins!" Both of them bumped hips and high-fived each other, Shadow gave a half-smile while Swiftstreak had a full-blown grin on her face plates.

"H-How?" Sunstreaker spluttered.

"No one ever knows when we sneak up on them…" Sideswipe murmured.

"Admit it, you've met yer match Terror Twins!" Swift laughed as she and Shadow sauntered contently back to the femmes.

Suddenly, Ironhide burst through the door, guns blazing and optics flashing wildly. The lounge was quiet once more. "WHERE ARE THOSE SLAGGERS?! I AM PERSONALLY GOING TO OFFLINE THEM!"

"Nice paintjob." Swiftstreak's offhand comment about his new, hot pink frame colour had Ironhide turn his attention to her.

"You think this is funny?" He was about to take a step towards her when two coloured streaks shot past him, gaining his attention as he turned and ran after them, screaming bloody murder.

"_Blaming you when he had no evidence? I don't like him, Ash._" Shadow said through their twin bond.

"_It's alright; he's always been like that, remember? Anyways, what have I told you about using human names?_" Swift punched her twin lightly on the arm.

"_Fine, __**Swiftstreak;**__ I still don't like him though._"

"_What say you and I prank him later?_"

"_Sounds like a plan to me!_" Shadow gave another half-smile as they sipped their Energon and chatted. Flareup and Arcee appeared soon after Crystal had finished her Energon.

"Well, are y'all ready to go?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" They chorused and quickly disposed of their Energon containers.

"To the Med Bay my fellow victims! Uh… I mean femmes." Flareup joked lightly. They laughed as they walked towards the Med Bay.

* * *

When they reached the Med Bay, the first thing they noticed was the two pranksters getting patched up by an irate Ratchet with Moonracer standing nearby.

"Ohai Hatchet!" Nightstar called out cheerfully, ducking her helm in time for a wrench to go sailing over it and clocking Swift on the shoulder instead.

"I didn't do anything wrong! Why me?! They whole world hates meh!" She went over to her 'emo corner', as dubbed by her friends.

"Swiftstreak, not the whole world's like that you know. Get up." Shadow said brusquely as she offered her servo.

"Shadowhunter, the emotionless one, is finally beginning to show her feelings! Is this merely sibling care? Or will it spiral into something more? Watch next week's episode to find out!" Every bot in the Med Bay turned to Nightstar with a look of horror on their face plates except for said twins and Icewhip, who looked unsurprised at her outburst.

"_I normally support twincest but this is where I draw the line! How could you get that sort of idea in your processor? I feel so… so…_" Nova's yell through the bond was directed at her second in command, but the medic paid her no mind. Nightstar just beamed back happily at every bot before waving her servo in a wishy-washy "never mind" manner.

"It's possible isn't it? I mean, think about it."

Swiftstreak looked over at Shadow, the mischievous gleam in her optics speaking volumes. Shadow's optics flashed once, indicating her agreement. Shadow pulled Swiftstreak up gently.

"T-Thank you." She said meekly. On cue, she blushed enough for every bot to be able to see the colour change.

"My pleasure. Now, on the subject of pleasure… I remember that one time late into the lunar cycle…" Shadow twirled her around and dipped her back, bringing their faces close. _Too _close.

Swift's blush deepened. "S-Shadow! D-Don't tell them about that, please! Not in front of all of them!"

"I love it when you beg." Shadow brushed nasal ridges with Swiftstreak. "But more so if it's in the dark…"

The resounding clangs of seven frames hitting the ground had the amorous pair straighten and fist-bump each other. Ratchet, Moonracer, Arcee, Flareup and Nova were out cold on the Med Bay floor, while the Terror Twins had glitched and fallen back onto the berths. Repulsion was reflected on all of the face plates except for Nova's, which was covered by her face mask so no one could tell what her real expression was. Nightstar… She had a creepy grin on hers, a wicked gleam in her optics as she muttered, "Artworks… All the artworks… And blackmail! I cannot forget the blackmail…"

"I don't know why I bother anymore… Exposing an innocent spark to such filth, you should be ashamed of yourselves!" Icewhip removed her servos from Crystal's optics as she glared darkly at the twins, her 'older sister mode' kicking in. Nightstar was busy re-onlining the bots that had glitched.

"I has blackmaaaaiiillll…" Nightstar sang as she onlined the last bot. A quick punch to the shoulder was followed by a heavy mass of lavender purple tackling her to the ground.

"You had better hope I find every single shred of blackmail and erase it from your processor or I will make your life a living Pit!" They wrestled on the ground, Nightstar clearly having the upper hand before both were zapped with a Taser.

"Knock it off, both of you! Save it for training!"

"Shuddup!" Both of them said at the same time. Swiftstreak retreated to her emo corner once again. Icewhip sighed and gestured for Shadow to help her and they tore the tussling pair apart. They immediately calmed down, but Shadow and Icewhip still kept them apart for a couple of nanokliks before releasing them.

"Amigo!"

"Compadre!"

Both of them hugged awkwardly. "Talk about bipolar…" Sunstreaker muttered. Ratchet was staring at both of them and scanning them frantically to check if their processors were glitching.

"_Hey bro! What sort of act did they just pull just now?_" Sideswipe asked his twin.

"_Don't know and don't care._" However, Sideswipe could clearly feel his brother's curiosity through their bond.

"It's been stellar cycles since the last twincest act… I wonder what triggered it." Nova thought out loud.

"An act? Why would any bot want to act like that?" Moonracer shuddered in disgust.

"Let's say that on Earth that both of them liked to watch this certain show…" Nova said.

"And we also had to get some parts to fix our ship from humans, so we had to have hologram… things." Nightstar continued.

"A lot of other… humans had taken more than a passing interest in the twins." Icewhip resumed.

"So they had to keep up the act to keep those sorts of people away." The three of them vented at the same time.

"Of course, they never do it unless they feel threatened, in the mood for a prank or just to make other bots glitch." Crystal said. Icewhip looked at her in horror before turning to the twins.

"See what you did? You two have corrupted our Crystal!" Nightstar placed a servo to her helm overdramatically and swooned.

"And who was the one on the side-lines encouraging them?" Nightstar whistled cheerily and looked around the Med Bay, pretending that Icewhip's statement was not directed at her.

"Ahem… ANYWAY; Nightstar, you'll be working here with Ratchet and train under him." Arcee cleared her vocal processors and tried to change the subject.

"Yay! I can learn how to throw wrenches!" Nightstar cheered, easily dodging the wrench that was coming her way.

"Let's leave shall we? We still have to get you to your duties!" Flareup said as she and Arcee ushered the femmes out of the Med Bay.

"Younglings these days…" They heard Ratchet mutter as the door slid shut behind them.

* * *

The femmes headed towards the communications room. "Here's where a couple of you will be working." Arcee waved to a red mech with a silver face and cobalt blue optics that happened to walk out of the room at that time. He quickly noticed her and made his way over to them. "This is Blaster; he's in charge here."

"Hello." Blaster's optics travelled from one femme to another as they greeted him in their own fashion.

"H-Hey."

"Hello."

"MONKEYS!"

"Hiyas!"

"Meh."

"Hi." Blaster's optics settled on the last one that had spoken. She was the shortest femme of the group and the prettiest (in his optics). Meeting his optics momentarily, she smiled lightly before looking away with a blush on her face plates. There were two savage growls followed by a couple of zaps and the smell of slightly burnt circuits.

The twins were standing behind their lightly smoking seniors, looking ready to take action at any given moment. Swiftstreak had her Taser activated and charging with electricity.

"N-Nova! Icewhip! I-I'm alright with it!" Two snarls answered her sentence. "Really! I'm alright! Please!" They quieted down and sheepishly squeaked an apology to both her and Blaster.

Flareup blinked. "What just happened?"

"Uh… Both of them are super protective about Crystal so… yeah." Swift explained. "She's been hurt many times before; mostly by mechs who try to take advantage of her."

"Oh… So both of them are like Crystal's guardians aren't they?" Arcee suddenly saw the situation in a new light.

"But sometimes we get a bit over the top." Nova admitted.

"So… who's working with me?" Blaster tried breaking up the tense atmosphere. It worked.

"The twins and Crystal will be organizing reports and keep an optic on the radar for Decepticons hacking into the system or entering the area." Flareup said. "Yes Crystal?" She asked as Crystal shyly raised her servo.

"Do we have to hack into the Decepticons' system sometimes?"

"Yes and no. If you do have to hack, it'll be Blaster doing most of the work." Arcee answered her.

"We have three stations that hold reports; Prowl's work space and the two backups, one of which is this room. So, if only one gets hacked or infected we can track them back to the source and shut down whatever virus is there." Blaster explained. "The other backup room is Prime's office where he can oversee everything."

"Nova, you're working there." Flareup said, secretly enjoying the panicked manner of the lavender armoured femme.

"Hold up. WHAT?!" Nova was genuinely freaking out.

"_It's another epic romance!_" Nightstar teased her commander.

"_Shut up!_" Nova shot back.

"It is true. You will be working with Optimus and Elita." Prowl suddenly appeared behind the group, causing everyone but Icewhip and Shadow to jump in surprise. "Sorry. I did not mean to startle all of you. In any case, Icewhip will be working with me to transfer data from the radar and other system checks and so forth."

"No probs Prowlie!" Nightstar said, cheerfully ignoring Prowl's optic twitch.

"Now there's a femme after mah own spark!" Jazz addressed Nightstar as he materialized behind Icewhip and placed a servo on the Seeker's shoulder. The jet shrieked and jumped into Prowl's arms.

"That was very out of character…" Shadow muttered.

"**Prowl's looking like he's about to glitch! Betcha he will!**" Swiftstreak nudged Crystal and both of them mentally giggled.

"Why are all of you looking at me like that…?" She blinked and unconsciously curled into Prowl's chassis before realizing just _who _she was on. "OHMIGOSHIMSOSORRY!" Icewhip jumped down and immediately began apologizing to Prowl profusely. There were a few sparks coming from his helm as his optics offlined and he fell backwards with an almighty crash.

Nightstar and Jazz were looking at Icewhip in awe. "Ah now respect ya." They both said at the same time before looking at each other in shock and looking away, blushing.

"Uh…Ah'll just bring Prowlie ta Ratchet now 'kay? Blaster, could ya give meh a helpin' servo?" Jazz stuttered. He then proceeded to bring Prowl to the Med Bay with Blaster assisting him.

"Well, now that awkward slag is over and done with, on with the tour!" Arcee cheered and led the group elsewhere.

* * *

"They seem to be a good bunch of femmes." Prowl commented outside the Med Bay after being brought back online by Ratchet.

"Aww… Prowlie, ya don't have any comment 'bout what their TIC did?" Jazz teased.

"I was the nearest bot next to her when she was startled. I do not see any other explanation for that." Prowl said emotionlessly. However, he could not stop the gentle blush on his face plates as he thought of the overprotective Seeker. Unfortunately, it seemed that Primus was feeling cruel that cycle and Jazz noticed the colour change.

"Daww… Yer blushin'!" Jazz and Blaster laughed at Prowl struggling to keep an indifferent expression.

"Back to your duties. I am sure Prime will not be pleased if he finds his communications officer missing from his post." Prowl twitched his doorwings and walked down the corridor, his processor replaying the events that had happened that cycle over and over.

* * *

**Please R&R!**

**-Love, Nova**


	7. Songbirds

Chapter Seven: Songbirds

**This is a bit of a filler chapter… Special thanks to **_**Bee4Ever, Wrecker Radioactive, journal129**_** and **_**Bubblicious bot **_**for reviewing! Read on!**

"**Comm link**"

"_Bond talk_"

**Lyrics**

'Thoughts'

_Flashback narration_

"_**Flashback comm link**__"_

"_Flashback speech"_

'_Flashback thoughts'_

"Flashback bond_"_

**Me: Did you know I actually went through a Mary Sue phase?**

**Nightstar: NO! D-Did you actually post those stories on FFN?**

**Me: Thank Primus I didn't! I wrote them into dinky little notebooks I carry around with me all the time. I burnt them soon after.**

**Nightstar: Thank Lordy! If not, I would've run away screaming!**

**Me: *sigh* You never change. Well, I don't own Transformers or any other songs that may turn up! **

_**WARNING: **_**Pole-dancing scene ahead. Just skip the part where it's Shadow's turn.**

* * *

When the tour was over, Arcee and Flareup parted ways with the femmes. They waved to the six of them as they disappeared around the corner.

"Say… It's that time of the month again isn't it?" Nightstar said.

"You know, I think you're right! We were abducted on the 28th of the month if I remember correctly." Nova nodded and replied.

"Two cycles have passed since then, so it _is _time." Icewhip verified.

"Alright! Yeah! But… which room are we gonna use?" Swiftstreak asked after she and Crystal did a little dance of joy.

"We passed by a training room didn't we? It should be empty now; and it will have plenty of space." Shadow said.

"Last month was doubles so this month it's singles!" Crystal cheered and clapped her servos excitedly, earning an "aww" from Nightstar.

"Well then; forwards my fellow femmes!" Swiftstreak shouted before walking down a random corridor.

"You… have no idea where it is, do you?" Shadow's statement of truth had her go to her emo corner once again.

"C'mon, let's go! I remember where it is!" Crystal led the little team towards the training room.

"Okay, here we are! Who's up first?" Nova said jokingly. Everyone knew that they followed only a certain order of who went up to perform.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Back on Earth, near the end of every month they would have gotten a sort of "free day" to do whatever they wanted. It was during these days that they would meet up in an abandoned room and each would choose a song to sing to, except for the twins, who would dance to the songs instead. Every month, they would alternate between performing alone and performing in pairs. The month before they were abducted, they had done so in pairs; meaning that they were to perform solo this time round. As a joke, they also rated each other's performances._

* * *

Crystal bounded up to the middle to an instrumental song with a catchy beat as the others sat on the floor. Nightstar walked up and handed her a microphone. Mind you, it didn't work but it was fun to add to the atmosphere. They clapped as she bowed and introduced the song she was about to sing. "Hey guys! I'm gonna sing Vanilla Twilight by Owl City!" She gestured for Nightstar to start the music as she took a deep breath and launched into song.

**The stars lean down to kiss you**

**And I lie awake and miss you**

**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**

**'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly**

**But I'll miss your arms around me**

**I'd send a postcard to you, dear**

**'Cause I wish you were here**

**I'll watch the night turn light-blue**

**But it's not the same without you**

**Because it takes two to whisper quietly**

**The silence isn't so bad**

**'Til I look at my hands and feel sad**

**'Cause the spaces between my fingers**

**Are right where yours fit perfectly**

**I'll find repose in new ways**

**Though I haven't slept in two days**

**'Cause cold nostalgia**

**Chills me to the bone**

**But drenched in vanilla twilight**

**I'll sit on the front porch all night**

**Waist-deep in thought because**

**When I think of you I don't feel so alone**

**I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone**

**As many times as I blink **

**I'll think of you tonight **

**I'll think of you tonight**

**When violet eyes get brighter**

**And heavy wings grow lighter**

**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again**

**And I'll forget the world that I knew**

**But I swear I won't forget you**

**Oh, if my voice could reach**

**Back through the past**

**I'd whisper in your ear**

**Oh darling, I wish you were here**

The femmes cheered and raised up scoreboards according to what they thought she deserved. Everyone had given her a perfect ten except for Nova and Nightstar, who gave her a hundred and infinity in scores respectively.

"Thank you! Next up is Icewhip!" Crystal handed the mike over to Icewhip, who accepted it graciously before stepping to the middle of the room.

"This song's called Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood." Nightstar started up the music when Icewhip offlined her optics and gestured that she was ready. When she onlined her optics, almost every bot in the room shuddered at the vengeful and deep look in her optics.

* * *

There was a couple of wolf whistles as Icewhip took a bow. "You don't mess with Icewhip!" Nightstar yelled.

"Swiftstreak, you're up." She passed it over to Nightstar, making sure that it was safely in her servos before she let go. Everyone knew that Swift wouldn't need a microphone with all the movements she would be executing.

"Alright! I'm gonna dance to Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne." Swiftstreak cheered and began to jam to the beat.

* * *

"WOOHOO! PERFECT MARKS!" The femmes cheered. Swiftstreak laughed as she pushed Shadow up front.

"It's your turn, Shadow!" She ignored the half-hearted glare her twin sent her, instead taking her place beside Crystal.

"The song I've chosen's called Off With Your Head by Mz Ann Thropik." Shadow said shortly before looking over at Nightstar.

"Ah, wait! I'm quite sure I have a dancing pole here…" Nightstar felt around, finally pulling out a really long pole from subspace.

"Um… How did you- Never mind. I don't want to know." Nova waved her off dismissively as she, Nightstar, Shadow and Icewhip anchored the pole to the ground and to the ceiling.

The Seeker and the medic stepped back, Nightstar starting the music as they allowed Shadow full control of the dance floor.

**Fall down a rabbit hole**

**Or just climb through a looking glass?**

One of Shadow's servos gripped the pole as she walked around it, the guitar plucking a spine-chilling melody. A heavy drum beat broke the silence, the distorted piano chords adding to the atmosphere. Cycling a deep vent, the wires in her arms tightened as she twisted around the metal, moving upwards.

**You get taller and taller and taller…**

**You get smaller and smaller and smaller…**

Her neck arched back as she gripped the pole tightly with her legs, arching her helm back into a full backbend. This gave all those gathered in the room a perfect view of her chassis. There was a disapproving noise made by Swiftstreak, but no one listened as Shadow continued to weave her silent spell over her mesmerized audience.

**The Cheshire Cat with his evil grin says...**

**"Remember who you are"**

Shadow was lost. Lost in the world of music and dance. She offlined her optics and gave a small, secretive smile, no longer paying attention to her friends that were watching. She moved herself upright, her hips undulating against the pole and pelvic region grazing the metal. This time, Icewhip made a disapproving sound but was quickly silenced by both their SIC and team commander.

**The Mad Hatter and his cups of tea,**

**And the Raven and the writing desk**

She pulled herself to the top of the pole, her brows cinched in concentration as she curled herself into a fetal position, one leg stretched out in front of her while she spun, embracing the other leg that was anchoring her from falling.

**Well nothing makes sense anyway**

**It doesn't make sense any…**

Shadow uncurled and stretched, until she was twirling with nothing but her thighs. A devilish idea popped up in her processor, and she pretended to lose her grip on the pole.

Everyone gasped in horror, frozen and unable to 'help' the femme.

**Oh Alice, Oh Alice**

**You're falling down a rabbit hole!**

Shadow gave a soft laugh, arching backwards until her servos gripped the lower portion of the pole firmly. She righted herself before twirling and flipping higher, returning to her position atop the pole. Locking one of her ankles around the metal, she swung her pede into a vertical split, brushing along the heated metal pole.

**Off with your head**

**Off with your head**

**Off with your head**

**Off with your head!**

The music faded away, and Shadow slowed to a stop, turning and twisting so that her back was to the pole, and her helm was nearly touching the ground. One of her legs was hanging on, the other one straightened, pede pointing towards the ceiling. Both servos came out in a flourish.

There was a moment of silence, before everyone burst into applause and wolf whistles.

"This femme is dangerous!" Nova laughed nervously once the noise died down, praying that no bot could hear the sound of her cooling fans working overtime. "Hey Star! You're up!"

"Okay femmes! I'll be singing Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus!" Nightstar chirped as Crystal started up the music. A serious look overcame her face plates once she got into the mood of the music; her optics contained the slightest hint of feral seduction as she fully immersed herself in reflecting the tone of the beat in her singing.

* * *

Nightstar ended with swiping her servo in the air. "Meow." She shot a sultry look at her audience.

"Pit Yeah! We've got a little wildcat in the house!" Swiftstreak whooped as Nightstar sashayed over to Nova.

"Our _dear_ leader, it is now your turn." Nightstar bowed mockingly and offered the microphone over to her.

"Of course, _Nightstar_. It would be _such _an honor." Nova hissed, playing along with their little game. Stepping up front she bowed and announced, "Hey bots! I'm gonna sing New Divide by Linkin Park. Yes, I know it was from _that _movie but ta Pit with it! I like that song!" Swaying her hips gently to the music, she sang.

* * *

The song ended soon, far too soon for Nova's liking.

"Girl, I envy your mad skills!" Swiftstreak called out.

"That was great!" Crystal giggled.

"Aw stop… You're making me blush!" Nova laughed and handed the microphone back to Nightstar.

"We'd better head back and recharge. I don't think Optimus will be glad to see any of us sleeping on the job tomorrow." Icewhip said.

"Why? I'm sure Op would _love _Nova to…"

"SHUT UP!" Nova tackled Nightstar to the floor, covering the medic's mouth with her servo.

* * *

"What did I tell you? They must be communicating with the Decepticons!" Red Alert screeched from his seat in front of the screen.

The other six mechs sweatdropped at his ridiculous statement.

"They're just havin' a good time is all!" Jazz said. The others nodded at his statement but in reality, all of them had their thoughts fixated on the show the unaware femmes had put on for them.

_Flashback:_

"_**Optimus sir!**__" Optimus winced at Red Alert's shrill voice coming through his comm link that was laced with panicked paranoia._

"_**Yes, Red Alert? What is it this time?**__" Optimus replied patiently._

"_**You would not believe what is happening right now! I was right! The new femmes are Decepticon double-agents!**__"_

_Optimus pinched his nasal ridge in slight frustration. "__**I will be heading over to the security room now with Prowl. Prime out.**__"_

"_What is it sir?" Prowl looked up from his report. He had gone to Prime's office to give him the report on the cycle._

"_Red Alert is certain that something is going on with the new femmes." Prowl's doorwings twitched at the unexpected news._

"_Well then, it looks as if we will have to find out more." Prowl stood up and followed behind his leader._

-;-

"_Hey Jazz, do ya hear that?" Blaster stopped in his tracks, cocking his helm to the side to listen better._

"_Ah sure do. An' it's comin' from Red's security room. Let's go an' check it out!" Jazz's visor glinted as he tugged his friend along the hallways._

"_I never thought of Red Alert as the type to listen to Earth music. He'd be too busy finding out if the song had a hidden meaning or was trying to brainwash him!"_

"_Mah point exactly! C'mon!"_

-;-

"Hey Sunny!_"_

"Don't call me that._"_

"Whatever! Y'know, it's been awhile since we've pranked Red._" Sideswipe watched as his twin straightened and turned his helm towards him._

"What's the plan?_"_

"Well…_"_

-;-

"_Well?" Optimus watched as Red Alert beckoned him and Prowl into the security room._

"_Here!" Red gestured to the largest screen in the room. The two of them watched, wide-eyed at the ragtag group of femmes laughing and having a good time as they walked down the corridors. Suddenly, the six of them darted into an empty training room._

"_Give me a klik…" Red Alert typed a few commands on the keyboard and soon the scene changed to inside of the training room._

-;-

"_Whew! Hey Red!" Jazz called as he and Blaster walked into the Security Room. 'Wait. Why is Prime and Prowl here…'_

_A couple of shushes greeted his statement. Beside him, Blaster was tapping his pede to the time of the catchy beat. Jazz could sense his friend freeze as a voice came clearly through the speakers._

"_Hey guys! I'm gonna sing Vanilla Twilight by Owl City!" Both of them looked at each other before scrambling to get a good spot to view whatever the trio were looking at._

-;-

"Ready, three two one…_" Sunstreaker counted off on his fingers as he and his twin prepared to jump out of nowhere and scare the wires out of Red Alert. Just as they were about to leap, a statement caused them to cease movement and listen clearer._

"_Alright! I'm gonna dance to Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne!" Both of them shared a look and slipped into the room, noting that their commanders and the communications officer were already watching. Blaster had a dreamy look in his optics while Prowl appeared to be twitching gently, face plates flushed blue._

-;-

_For once, __Sunstreaker did not have anything to say._

_Once Shadow finished up her rather… erotic dance, his processor spun at seeing this side of the femme that had been silent throughout her entire time here. Beside him, the others were utterly astonished at her change in behaviour. Was she or the femme team even _aware _that there were other mechs watching? It appeared that they did not even have the slightest suspicion. None of the mechs dared to look at each other in the optics, not wanting to show what they felt about **that** kind of dancing._

_The silent thunder of cooling fans was answer enough._

_Jazz had immediately noticed the twins upon their arrival, but decided not to chase them out as they did not seem to be causing any trouble at the moment._

"_Okay femmes! I'll be singing Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus!" _

_Jazz snapped back to attention as soon as he heard Nightstar speak. To be honest, she was the one that had caught her optic, what with her love of fun, dependability and the adorable and honest way she spoke about anything and everything. He watched in awe as the navy blue femme's light temperament changed to one of a darker and deeper meaning. A shudder made its way down the third-in-charge's back struts as those sapphire blue optics looked up and burned a hole through his spark. He was captivated as soon as she sang the first line._

-;-

_Optimus looked on, shocked at the drastic change of the femme Prime's attitude. 'What has caused her to gain such confidence? During our encounters she was rather bashful…' His optics were fixated on her as she happily made her way up to the front, tossing a few jokes back and forth with her teammates. This was a side of her that Optimus wasn't sure if he'd be able to see for himself._

**I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me**

_The Prime's jaw dropped as soon as he heard her voice coming through the speakers._

**I remembered each flash as time began to blur**

'_Her voice is beautiful…' He thought._

**Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me**

'_I could listen to her forever…'_

"Sir? Sir? Optimus sir? Are you alright?" Optimus quickly regained focus, noting that his Second and Third IC were looking at him worriedly.

"Yes, I am quite well. Is there a problem?" Optimus asked.

"Well Prime, ah would say…" Jazz trailed off, looking from Blaster to the twins pointedly a few times before the tape deck got the message.

"Alright, both of you out. Prime would like to talk to them in private."

"**Hey, thanks Blaster!**" Jazz thanked his friend over the comm link. Blaster chuckled.

"**No probs, bro. Anytime.**" Blaster shoved the two protesting troublemakers out of the door and followed closely behind, shutting the door behind him.

"**Anyways, ah would say yer even more in love with that femme than ever!**" Jazz comm linked Optimus, opening up the channel to Prowl so he could hear him too.

"**What do you mean? I am not 'in love' with her as you so eloquently put it.**" Optimus folded his arms across his chassis, optics narrowing at the smirking Jazz.

"**Then why were you leaning so close to the screen, sir? It was not the most optimum position to view the recording.**" Prowl questioned his leader.

"**W-What? I-I don't…**"

"**Denialll…**" Jazz sang, earning a glare from the Prime.

"S-Sir?" Red Alert's voice broke through their conversation.

"At ease, Red Alert. There is no problem with these femmes as I have seen so far." Red Alert nodded, a worried frown on his face plates as he turned back to the screens. "Good recharge to you all." Optimus said before leaving the room.

* * *

**I am angered at the abrupt ending of this chapter. Oh well, it can't be helped. Love you all, please R&R!**

**-Love, Nova**


	8. Incoming Transmission!

Chapter Eight: Incoming Transmission!

"_Bond talk_"

"**Comm link**"

'Thoughts'

**Swiftstreak: I got a jar of dirt; I got a jar of dirt; I got a jar of dirt; and it's missile-guided!**

**Nightstar: I wanna jar of derp; I wanna jar of derp; I wanna jar of derp; with tomato sauce provided!**

**Megatron: WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?**

**Nightstar & Swiftstreak: Nova has a mop, Nova has a mop, Nova has a mop, and it's double-sided!**

**Me: DIE PIG-SMELLIE! *jumps out of the shadows epically* TARGET SIGHTED! HEAVE-HO! *whacks him with the mop***

**Megatron: AAAAAAHHHH! *runs away***

**Me: GET BACK HERE! *chases while throwing salted nuts and sandwiches at him***

**Nightstar & Swiftstreak: Nova does not own anything you recognize except for her OCs.**

* * *

The next solar cycle, the femmes were busy at their jobs. Nightstar was happily learning from (and annoying) Ratchet with her constant stream of questions; Icewhip was working with Prowl; the twins were keeping their optics on the radar and communication links for any incoming enemies or transmissions. Crystal was busy learning about various things from Blaster.

Of course, the fact that neither one of them was near enough to keep an eye on Crystal did not settle well with Nova and Icewhip. So, they asked (threatened, really) the twins to take care of her and immediately report to them as soon as Crystal showed any signs of discomfort.

"So, if I wire it like this I'll be able to get it to work?" Crystal asked softly as she rewired the circuits in front of her.

"Almost. If you use the red wire to cross over the blue one…" When Blaster reached over and tried to show Crystal how to do it, their servos accidentally brushed against each other. Both of them blushed deeply, cooling fans kicking in at the same time.

"Sorry!" Crystal squeaked, jumping a little. Her spark pounded wildly as she thought, 'Dang it! Why does my spark act like this when I'm near him? He's kinda cute… BAAAAHHH! He's just my mentor! But…I've never felt like this before…'

"_Got all this?_" A yellow elbow nudged black armour as silently as possible.

"_Nightstar had better be happy with this or I'll tell Nova and Icewhip._" Shadow shifted slightly, trying to get a better angle to record the scene going on before sending the recording.

"_New pranks here we come! I hope her insanity is still intact so we can get back at Ironhide!_" Swiftstreak cheered silently.

"**INCOMING TRANSMISSION! INCOMING TRANSMISSION!**" The twins fell off their chairs in shock at the sudden interruption while Blaster and Crystal separated.

'Slag it.' Blaster thought as he accepted the transmission.

* * *

'I'm getting a bad vibe… Ooh! The twins finally got the recording I need! Now to see if my hunch was right…' Nightstar barely contained herself from squealing in delight and shoved a stuffed rabbit in her face to stop the noise.

Ratchet merely looked at her, sighed, and went back to polishing his wrenches. Both of them were taking a short break from teaching and learning. To be honest, Ratchet found Nightstar a competent but trying student. He had stopped throwing wrenches at her joors ago as she had managed to dodge each and every one easily.

Suddenly, Ratchet stood up drunkenly; wrench dropping on the ground. Nightstar looked at him worriedly, knowing that he was acting very out of character before noticing that his optics looked as if they were covered with translucent pink film. "My sweet Prime, I shall meet you in the main lounge…" Ratchet slurred before stumbling out of the Med Bay.

'That's strange, he hasn't had High-Grade recently… Well, I'd better listen to my mentor!' She entertained herself by thinking of which pairing she would do for her next drawing as she strolled behind the red and white ambulance.

* * *

"Check." Prowl smirked inwardly as Icewhip optics flickered over the holographic chessboard. She had managed to tear him away from his work after a couple of joors on the pretext that he was overworking himself. He had challenged her that if he won, he would go back to work and she would not be able to do anything about it. However, if she won; she would be able to say that she had beaten him.

Icewhip's servo wavered slightly, as if uncertain before moving her queen.

"Checkmate. I believe this is over." Icewhip crossed her arms over her chassis and watched Prowl's optics widen. Clucking her glossa, she shook her finger at Prowl's shocked expression. "Never had anyone beat you? I'm not surprised. You're really good at this. There were a few times I thought I'd lose. Why didn't you move back then? It would have been easy to take out my rook."

'Because _you_ were distracting me.' Prowl thought, not daring to say it out loud. He was afraid that Icewhip would take it the wrong way and sever their new friendship. He realized what he had just thought about and very nearly fritzed at the new emotions that were threatening to shut down his logic center.

"Prowl?" Icewhip waved a servo in front of his face plates, worried that she was not getting a reaction.

"My angel, my Prime. You will marry me, ne?" Prowl left the office, a bewildered Icewhip walking behind him.

* * *

Optimus watched silently as Nova curled herself up on the chair she was sitting on, humming softly while she typed the reports. He was still thinking about the drastic change in her behaviour the previous cycle. When she reported to his office, she had returned to being the shy but adorable femme that he had met on the first cycle her team arrived there.

Unbeknownst to them both, Elita was grinning widely and sharing a live video feed with Nightstar, whom she could clearly hear squealing from her end of the comm link. "**Glad you like it. You're such a-**" Elita paused in the middle of her sentence, an ugly scowl marring her face plates before ending her conversation with the medic.

All of a sudden, Optimus felt an intense pulling at his spark. 'That… That's strange. My spark is telling me to go to the main lounge… I-" He was cut off abruptly. It was as if a pink film had descended over his optics, clouding his vision. He stood and made his way out of the office, barely noticing Elita following closely behind him.

* * *

Nova looked up at the sound of the office door sliding open and watched as Optimus and Elita walked out. 'Hmm… Must be something important.' She thought, going back to her work. Out of the blue, she remembered something. 'Both of them were walking like they were overcharged on High-Grade. That's funny.' She shrugged and passed it off as sudden fatigue, burying herself in writing the reports.

Without warning, a scream echoed through the halls, followed by a loud crash.

Nova's helm snapped up, easily recognizing the voice that belonged to Nightstar. 'What caused her to scream like that? It's not her usual scream of happiness. It sounded like she was… afraid. But nothing frightens her enough for her to scream like that! Nothing except for-'

"Oh."

* * *

**DAN DAN DAAAAAANNNN… Cliffie! Sorry for the short length! I felt that I needed to end it off here. Please R&R!**

**-Love, Nova**


	9. I See You, Mary-Sue!

Chapter 9: I See You, Mary-Sue!

"_Link talk_"

"**Comm link**"

'Thoughts'

**Nyeaaaahhhh… School's started once again. Well, I shall console y'all with this chapter! Credit to LittleEnglishLass for inspiration.**

**Kay readers, I want to make one thing clear. I absolutely REFUSE to write like **_**them**_**. So, I will write this chapter using intelligible English for your clarity. This is kinda like a rant chapter. I don't own Transformers. Read on!**

**WARNING: Slightly darker than my usual chapters, with a few human swears thrown into the mix.**

* * *

"Slag it, slag it, slag it!" Nova ran down the corridor. She noticed that the hallways were deserted, adding to the sense of dread in her spark. Skidding to a stop in front of the door to the main lounge, she noticed that the usual chatter had been replaced with a stony silence. Pressing her audio receptor to the door, she could clearly hear Nightstar's gulping sobs and hysterical laughter.

Cycling a deep intake, she steeled herself as the door to the main lounge opened.

* * *

"Hello! My name is Monique Elliebella Ravenwing Darkrise Prime the DarkePryncess. I was brought up in a broken home. My mother died when I was born, and my father was abusive in every way. Many times, he also raped me. My elder sister hated me for my beauty and talents, and she would repeatedly get me into trouble for no reason. I used to be human, but then there was the whole battle in Mission City, but that's not important because it's not about me. Anyway, the Allspark wasn't really destroyed! The energy flowed into me, as I lay, dying, crushed beneath a fallen building. I was brought before Primus himself, who told me I was The Chosen One and I had a destiny to fulfil. I was chosen to be the Allspark and save the universe from Unicron! Of course, with all these changes, I was turned into a robot and I was gifted with these amazing powers. I can stop time, control nature, travel through time, read minds, fly, cast spells, speak every language in the universe, teleport, and shoot Energon from my hands. But despite all that, I wish I were normal! The responsibility of being the single most important person in the whole history of the universe is really stressful, plus my devastatingly tragic past makes me have flashbacks at any given time, and I'm extremely prone to breaking down at any given moment. I am powerful, independent, beautiful, intelligent, brave, beautiful, strong, kind, fast, beautiful, caring, and tough. I can also take on _millions_ of Decepticons in battle and come out unhurt!" (**A/N: Someone, please kill me now.**)

"I have really long black, red and midnight purple hair that goes to my shins and my eyes are usually sparkly silver, but it also changes colour according to my mood. My armour colour is usually black, red, navy blue, midnight purple and dark green because I'm really depressed all the time but it also can change colour whenever I feel like it. I also have dark mind powers but I've never told anyone because I'm afraid of what I'd do if I unleashed it."

Nova nearly purged her Energon at the sight of the monstrosity in front of her and the sound of her sing-song fairy voice. Another bout of hysterical laughter caught her attention and she turned to see Icewhip flat on the ground, sparks coming out of her helm as her logic centre fritzed from the sheer nonsense that the Sue was spouting. Crystal was patting Nightstar's shoulder gently, mumbling into the medic's audio receptor. The twins were nowhere to be found.

Nightstar seemed to be the worst of all of them. She had drawn her knees to her chassis, rocking back and forth slowly on the ground. Her doorwings alternated between drooping and stiffening so quickly and her emotions were changing so fast that Nova was worried that Nightstar would go off the deep end in a negative way. The medic appeared to be laughing and crying at the same time, Energon tears pouring down her face plates. She was also hyperventilating so harshly that Nova could clearly hear her cycle her intakes.

Nova narrowed her optics, scrutinizing that eyesore as closely as she dared. 'Da slag?' She thought in disbelief, looking at the Sue's large chest. A pair of pink bunny ears sat on her helm, occasionally twitching back and forth. The most beautiful furred angel wings sprouted from her back and were a sleek jet black in colour.

"Darling, what can _you_ transform into?" Prowl purred. Nova's jaw dropped at hearing the absolutely uncharacteristic _devotion_ in his voice.

"I can transform into a bunny rabbit, a demon, a griffin, a jet and this gorgeous angel you all see before you!"

The Sue, whose name Nova decided to shorten to 'Mona', giggled softly, the sound of tinkling bells echoing throughout the lounge. There were a couple of thumps, and Nova turned her helm to notice that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had collapsed into a kneeling position on the ground in a cheesy, dramatic manner, both servos over their sparks.

"You're _stunning_," Sunstreaker whispered. Nova was conflicted between glitching on the spot at his statement and going there to slap him silly.

"Oh, you're so gorgeous! Divine! A beautiful masterpiece!" Sideswipe spouted, waving his arms around exaggeratingly.

Nova was extremely close to losing her temper. The reason why she was cold and calm when she was angry was because if her rage was unleashed, it was guaranteed that few would survive. An unstable giggle had her return to the task at hand as she reminded herself that she needed to end this quickly for hers and Nightstar's sake and sanity.

The lavender coloured femme watched in astonishment as _Optimus_ walked up to her, retracted his facial mask so that only Mona could see and (Nova actually purged in her mouth a little) **kissed** the back of Mona's servo. Elita growled and stalked up to the pair that were staring at each other, love shining in both pairs of optics, and pushed them apart.

"Listen here, _bitch_; he's **mine**. Got that?"

Mona blinked slowly, as if she could not comprehend what had just happened. Honestly, neither could Nova.

'Since when do Cybertronians know human swear words?' she wondered. However, her attention was soon caught by Optimus beginning to talk.

"It's over, Elita." Optimus replaced his facial mask and stared unblinkingly at the femme commander. Nova now noticed that his optics were now tinged with pink, and after a quick scan of the other bots gathered there, so were they.

"But… but I…" Elita spluttered.

"THERE IS NO EXCUSE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!" Optimus roared. Elita's helm drooped, Energon tears slipping down her face plates as she turned and fled out of the lounge.

'What in the Pit is going on here? Did Optimus actually _yell_ at some bot? A femme no less! And Elita never goes down without a fight!' Nova was panicking internally as she studied each and every expression on the face plates of the bots gathered in the lounge.

Prowl was winking quite openly at Mona; the Terror Twins were busy spouting their adoration for the Sue and reciting bad poetry. Jazz was calmly but blatantly checking her out; Mirage had slowly sidled up to her, saying things like "How are you today, miss?" and "You're too beautiful for words." Hot Rod… Well… Hot Rod was cuddling every bot in sight. Nova sighed and recorded the action in her processor, knowing that Nightstar would kill her if she didn't get to keep blackmail of it.

Optimus snarled and drew Mona close to his chassis as soon as he seemed to notice Mirage. "Back off, Mirage. She's mine."

'Da frag? I thought Optimus supported peace within his troops…' Nova stood at the sidelines and watched Mirage go toe to toe with Optimus (who was still embracing that Barbie reject).

"Listen here, _leader_," he spat. "I was born and bred in the high-class circles. I could love her better than a lowly _commoner_ scum."

"P-Please, stop fighting!" Mona whimpered pathetically.

"Lowlife!"

"Snob!"

"Ladies, listen to her and stop fighting. Y'all know that she'll be the happiest with me, ne?" Prowl stepped up to the trio and cupped Mona's cheek. Icewhip, who had just onlined from glitching, spotted the sight and promptly fritzed again. As expected, this sparked an argument with all the mechs in the lounge. They began to quarrel about who would be the best partner for Mona.

Suddenly, Sunstreaker's fist flashed out and caught Mirage on the chin.

What used to be a verbal war before was now a tangle of mech limbs as each bot battled each other for the right to be with Mona. The worst of them all was Optimus, who was tearing into the others easily, given his size.

Nova curled up on the ground, servos over her audio receptors. 'Temper, temper. Keep your temper in check. It will not help anyone if you lose control. Take a deep breath, release. Take a deep breath, re-'

"Everyone, stop fighting! Please! It won't be good for all of you!" A bright aura surrounded Mona and she floated above the ground. At the sight, all the brawling mechs ceased and fell to the ground as if they had been drained of energy. Optimus looked to be the worst; he was kneeling on the ground and coughing, his optics rheumy. Mona smiled and floated over to Optimus, extending her servo. He took it gratefully and looked up at her. Nova's spark flared with an emotion she had never felt before in her life. _Jealousy._ "Come! I am also a healer skilled in the art of healing! I have even brought Autobots back from the dead. But to do so, we shall have to go to your room."

"Of course, my dear. Of course. Maybe we could do a little more than healing, eh?" Optimus winked at her before coughing again.

"Oh Optimus, I would love to!" she purred, dragging her servo along his chassis.

Nova snapped.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Nova launched herself at the Sue, easily tackling her and holding her up against the wall of the main lounge by her neck cables.

Mona choked, clawing at Nova's servo. Ignoring the sting that came from her perfectly manicured fingernails, (why a Cybertronian would need fingernails at all was beyond her) she squeezed tighter, going into a tirade.

"YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST ARROGANT AND IRRITATING SLUTS THAT I HAVE HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF MEETING!" Nova continued, optics going dark behind her visor. "You simply CANNOT be so perfect! There is NO way you could have had that sort of childhood! Social services would have placed you with a nice family that would have looked after and loved you like a PROPER family should!"

Mona keened, her impossibly large optics flashing between different colours in fear. This fanned the flames in Nova's spark as she continued.

"You can't be the Allspark, and the Mission City battle never happened because THIS. IS. G1! The Allspark wasn't even heard of! Even if it did exist, the energy would have killed you if you'd absorbed it. Energon in any form is NOT compatible with the human body. Primus didn't choose you, because the Earth wasn't even around when Cybertron was up and running. Primus is the god of Cybertron, not the universe. Got it? And the Allspark doesn't carry his soul or anything! It was just a box to keep a lot of energy in."

Nova tightened her hold, watching in slight sadistic glee as the Sue began to turn a little purple. Placing her face close to hers, Nova purposely vented slowly, her olfactory sensors detecting the sickeningly sweet scent of candy and…

_Fear._

"As for those 'powers'… If you could do all that, why haven't you even bothered to stop the war? You're just clinging on to here like a selfish bitch! Do me, Nightstar and everyone else a favor, you go and throw yourself into a swarm of Scraplets for the sake of the rest of Cybertronian kind!"

Mona's optics watered, tears pooling in her now blue optics. She howled in pathetic anguish, causing Nova's spark to twist sickeningly. "O-Orion! Save me!" Nova's rage flared. How _dare_ she call him that?

"Listen here, darlin'. Do you think I look like I'll let _anyone _save you?" Nova calmed down some, retracting her visor and face mask. Her optics were completely void of colour, portraying her murderous rage and a sadistic grin twisted her features as she looked at her prey straight in the optics. Mona squirmed, gasping like a fish out of water. Nova had guessed that this particular Sue had to breathe air and her hunch was right.

Nova felt a sharp blade positioned near her throat before a gentle nick at her neck severed her main Energon line, the lifeblood spilling forth and dripping down her frame. Nova merely growled, pressing her servo to the cut as she replaced her visor and face mask.

**Battle computer: Online**

**Logic processor: Online**

**Pain receptors: Offline**

"Put. Her. _Down_." Nova easily recognized the voice of the one wielding the blade as Optimus.

"Or _what_?" Nova sneered, unable to think normally.

Blurry notices flitted across her visor, but she paid them no mind as she stared the red and blue down.

"Or you will wish you had never attacked my intended."

**Logic processor: Offline**

Letting out a loud battle cry, Nova released her captive and swung her pede, catching Optimus on the side and blasting him into the wall. Unsubspacing her sword, she stalked over and sank it into the wall just beside Optimus's helm. "Don't you EVER say that again." She growled lowly, lips near his audios.

Out of the blue, she was struck in the back by some sort of rainbow-like energy. Turning, a spine-chilling and bloodthirsty howl left her throat as she pounced at the Sue; whose servos were glowing pink. She was crying and saying revolting things like "I do not want to do this, but I must." Pulling her other sword out of subspace, Nova thrust the blade into the Sue's spark chamber, the latter having absolutely no chance against the vengeful femme.

Nova watched in heartless glee at the look of agony on the Sue's face plates. Tightening her fist suddenly, Nova jerked and turned her sword to the side. Throwing her helm back, the Sue gave an impossibly long and drawn-out screech before fading into nothing.

A bright beam of light rose into the air, and Nova found herself staring up at the ghost of the Sue. When she reached the ceiling, the translucent figure exploded. Suddenly, all of the Autobots who had suddenly disappeared into nowhere appeared; collapsed on the ground in a heap.

"You did it. You got rid of that horrid… thing." Wheeljack said, standing up.

"NONE OF YOU NOTICED I WAS GONE, RIGHT? RIGHT?!" Tracks screeched.

"Ultranova, are you alright? You were quite unstable when you confronted that femme." Ratchet looked concernedly at her. Nova merely waved everyone off with an uncaring servo, a strange look in her optics. Nightstar went up to her, knowing that she had seen something that would stay with her for life.

"Ultranova? Ultranova Prime? You don't need to force yourself," she said gently, placing a servo on her shoulder. Nightstar never used Nova's full designation unless she wanted Nova to take her words seriously. "You can cry, scream, celebrate that _it_ is gone. Just… don't force yourself to be strong. Just this once." Nova looked over at her, and at Optimus; who had gotten up already. A strange feeling bubbled up in her spark.

There was a tickle in her vocal processor...

An odd... tickle.

Her shoulders shook for a bit and suddenly she retracted her face mask and her mouth opened. What came out startled every bot in the room. A low laugh. Nova was laughing. Why? Why was she laughing? This wasn't the time to laugh...Was it?

Soon her frame began to shake as she held herself and doubled over. Finally her laughter escalated louder until it mixed with heavy gasping sounds as tears of Energon fell down her face. Ignoring the concerned yells of the others, Nova staggered through the parting crowd, pointedly avoiding optic contact with Optimus. Just as she was about to reach the door, her strength left her and she collapsed; giving herself up to the darkness.

Red optics flashed once from the service ducts before a feline-like body disappeared into the network of pipes.

* * *

Megatron waited impatiently, tapping a pede on the ground as he stared at his communications officer and Second-In-Charge. To be truthful, he had felt rather astonished the moment Starscream had arrived back at base some cycles ago. Barely online, he looked like he had been torn into. The brutality of his injuries had caused the Decepticon leader to raise a figurative eyebrow and wonder who had been strong enough to wound him that severely.

"Soundwave, do tell me that you have information on what happened during the battle a few cycles ago." His crimson optics watched his TIC nod.

"Affirmative." Soundwave's monotonous voice filled the room as he brought up a video feed of the battle. He zoomed in on the feeds of the twins, Crystal, Nightstar, Icewhip and Nova. Megatron's gaze was glued to Nova as her lips parted to taunt his troops.

"A femme Prime?" He smirked internally. _This_ was going to be interesting.

"Release your prisoner Starscream, and I will not damage you...much."

Megatron just barely managed to stop his cooling fans from kicking on at the low growl in the femme's voice, choosing to take notice of the way his air commander flinched away from the voice like it was the Cybonic Plague. His unasked question was answered as a savage shriek filled his audios and he watched Starscream get pounded into slag by a femme Seeker.

Arching an optic ridge he glared at his SIC, silently demanding an answer for his incompetence. The Seeker refused to give an answer, inciting Megatron's rage further as he gave a loud roar before slamming the coward into the wall. The sheer force of the blow caused Starscream to fall into temporary stasis.

A ping from the computer had Megatron narrow his optics irritably. "What is it?" he growled out, fed up with the fact that his Air Commander had been beaten by a mere femme.

"Incoming transmission from Ravage. Contains information about new femmes. Permission to play recording?" Soundwave intoned.

Megatron nodded and Soundwave played the recording. Both mechs watched as the purple femme launched herself at a strange bot, before Optimus positioned his axe at her throat. Before either Con could blink, the femme Prime had downed Optimus and speaking lowly to him. Megatron's cooling fans finally kicked on as soon as he heard her howl; the noise sending pleasurable chills down his back struts.

The final straw was when he watched her obliterate the spark of her adversary without any mercy, the look in her optics causing him to shudder with pleasure as he retreated to his berth room before the recording was finished.

* * *

**It's finished. Now I shall go and gouge my eyes out. Please R&R and tell me what you think!**

**-Love, Nova**


	10. Heart to Heart

Chapter 10: Heart to Heart

"_Link talk_"

"**Comm link**"

'Thoughts'

**Okays squishies, here be the next chapter! I know that the previous chapter was a bit grey, and this one will be too. But, I hope that the next one will be filled with cows and happy rainbows! Or maybe some action. Does anyone even read the author's note? If you did, begin your reviews with "Dear Sir Potato of Banana" Read on!**

**Me: I has been given a great responsibility! *runs around in circles***

**Shadow: …**

**Crystal: Really? What is it?**

**Me: I gets to continue from journal129's fic!**

**UltraViolet: *pops up* Does this dimension have a chat room?**

**Me: Nopes! *realizes* What are YOU doing here? You're not supposed to arrive until a really long chapter off!**

**UltraViolet: Uhh… Magic?**

**Note: Red optics: **Decepticons/Angry Autobot **Blue optics: **Default Autobot **Black optics:** Extremely angry/Murderous **Bright optics: **Distressed **Dark optics: **Mood darkening **Purple/Violet optics: **Um… That will be explained later.

* * *

Nova onlined her optics and gazed at the familiar ceiling of her room. Sighing, she locked her servos behind her helm; thinking back to what had happened earlier before she had blacked out.

"Ultranova?"

Nova winced as Nightstar came to her side, gently smiling down at the lavender femme.

"Hey." Nova's defeated reply caused Nightstar to vent softly. Opening a private comm link, Nightstar decided to talk some sense into her commander.

"**Nova, what's wrong?**"

"…**Nothing.**"

Nightstar twitched, knowing that what had happened earlier had hurt her deeply. However, her leader could be extremely stubborn at times, bottling up her true emotions from others. Nova heard a soft chuckle from Nightstar's end of the comm link. Touching her newly patched up injury gently, Nova winced at the slight sting from the new weld over the wound on her neck.

"**C'mon, it can't be nothing if you're not willing to talk about it. Remember? Before we were sent here? No secrets between us.**"

"**No secrets.**" Nova repeated, as if tasting the phrase for the first time.

"**Well?**" Nightstar gently prompted her leader to begin speaking.

"**How long was I out?**"

Nightstar scowled, knowing that Nova was stalling for time.

"**You were out for about three cycles.**"

"**WHAT? I… I… The reports!**" Nova shot out of the berth and was halfway to the door when a wrench connected with her helm.

"**Don't you remember that I **_**never **_**miss? You've clearly got something weighing on your spark; and under no circumstances will I allow my friends to suffer alone. Off with the mask and visor. Both of us need an honest conversation.**" Nightstar ordered sternly as she dragged Nova back to the berth. Sitting down, she patted the empty spot next to her, signalling Nova to sit. Nova did so, retracting her visor and mask obediently. Fear flashed in her optics once before it was replaced with a meek vulnerability.

"**Yes, Hannah.**"

Nightstar recoiled like she was struck before she fully understood the reason why her commander called her by her old name. "**Katrina…**" She cooed gently, feeling her old friend shudder so hard that the berth was shaking.

Nova sobbed; curling her knees close to her frame as soon as she heard the motherly tone in Nightstar's voice. Nightstar murmured gentle words to her friend, gently hugging the trembling femme.

"**Hannah?**" she whimpered in a simply pitiful voice, causing Nightstar's spark to squeeze with empathy.

"**What's wrong, Kat?**" She was using Nova's old nickname as she consoled her as best she could.

Inwardly cursing herself for being so weak, she managed to whimper out something that made Nightstar freeze. "**I'm scared,**" she sniffled, gently tracing unseen patterns on her thigh armor. Nightstar drew back, shocked.

Nova was _afraid_.

She was afraid that she would lose Optimus; and the friendship that she held with every bot she knew. If it had succeeded, they would never be able to see the real bots ever again. Everyone would have just been an empty shell; self-absorbed and overly dramatic, like the Sue itself.

'Slag it. It's worse than I thought. She _never_ admits that she's scared; no matter what.' Nightstar swore as she tilted Nova's chin so that their optics were level. Steeling herself for the lecture that was on the tip of her glossa, she cycled a deep intake and began to speak.

"**Kat, this is not like you.**" Nova refused to meet her gaze, optics jumping from side to side. "**Katrina, look at me.**" Nova stubbornly disobeyed her. "**Katrina Burns, LOOK at me!**" Nova flinched, slowly but gradually looking into Nightstar's optics that were smouldering with unspoken anger. "**Is this what's going to take you down? A simple Mary Sue? Of all things, a plain old fictional demon defeats you.**" Nightstar let a harsh, barking laugh get through to her fallen leader, disdain in her gaze. "**You! The one that faced down bullies twice your size and knocked the headmaster's lights out! If one little witch was all it took, I'd say you're not fit to be Prime.**" Nightstar's spark clenched at the words she was speaking, but she knew it was for Nova's own good. "**You don't deserve Optimus. Pit, you don't deserve anyone!**"

Nova's head bowed in shame as she quietly apologized.

"**I'm sorry. It's my fault.**"

"**Oh yeah? Sorry doesn't cut it!**"

Nova's servos curled into fists at Nightstar's harsh words, biting back the insults that she wanted to spew at her SIC, however justified the medic's wise words may have been. However, her weakling demeanour vanished and was replaced with a vengeance that bordered on murderous as soon as she heard Nightstar's next utterance.

"**The Sue would have been better for him.**"

With a loud roar, she launched herself at the medic. Nightstar was fully prepared for her outburst and sidestepped easily before letting out a shrill whistle. Nova crashed into the wall, the wind knocked out of her. Just as she was about to dive at the door-winged femme again, all of a sudden the twins burst into the room. They had been posted outside the room and had been awaiting Nightstar's signal for the past few breems or so. Each taking one of Nova's arms, they nodded at the medic, managing to restrain the livid femme despite having some difficulty.

With a sharp battle cry Nightstar sprinted out of Nova's room, soon hearing the footsteps of her livid commander behind her.

* * *

Optimus was walking along the corridor with Elita, the former still apologizing for yelling at the latter during that incident a few cycles ago. "Jeez Optimus, how many times have I told you it's alright?" Elita vented, grinning slightly. True, she had been taken aback when he had yelled at her, but no harm was done because he couldn't control his actions. Neither could she, actually. That was why she had run out of the main lounge sobbing like a little sparkling.

"Still, I apologize. I should have been able to…" Optimus was cut off by Elita waving her servo nonchalantly.

"Optimus, you're not perfect. No bot is. How many times have you seen me run off crying like that?" At Optimus's quiet, Elita grinned. She knew that she had won this argument. "None right? So, it was because of that monstrosity. You don't need to blame yourself."

"But I-" Any words Optimus wanted to say were immediately cut off by a loud yell of fury and a clash of metal against metal.

"Nightstar? Nova?" Elita's optics brightened in alarm. Darting towards the room the noises were coming from, Elita hurriedly opened the door and ran in. Optimus soon followed behind her, determined to find out what was going on as soon as Elita mentioned Nova's name.

As soon as he stepped in, the first thing he noticed was the sword that whistled past his audio receptor before burying itself into the doorframe. He winced inwardly as he thought of what would happen if it _had_ sliced one of the most sensitive components of his frame. Optimus noticed that Elita was busy walking towards to bloodthirsty femmes, the look on her face _beyond_ livid. The last time he saw that look… well… Actually, he couldn't even remember the last time she was that angry. Maybe it was a few millennia ago-

"ULTRANOVA AND NIGHTSTAR! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Elita roared.

The two femmes who looked about ready to offline each other snapped to attention and slapped their servos over their audio receptors, cringing at what was to come. "Danniluk! I can explain!" Both of them squeaked simultaneously.

"Both of you had better." Both femmes yelped at the same time when Elita placed a none-too-gentle servo on the back of their necks, applying enough pressure to get her point across.

"Um… NovawasactingreallydepressedsoIwantedtogetheroutof herfunk. Iwasreallytryingtohelpher. I'mreallyreallysorrypleasedon'tofflineusplease!" Nightstar talked at a speed that even Blurr was incapable of as she tried to convince Elita to NOT send them to the brig.

"IreallylostmytemperwithNightstarafewbreemsagoandI wasn'tthinkingstraight. IdecidedtoanswerherwithviolencebutI'mreallyreallys orrypleasedon'tkillusIknowwhatIdidwaswrong!" Nova's speech pace matched Nightstar's as both femmes pleaded for their lives, secretly praying that Elita would not give them a punishment that was too humiliating or devastating.

Glaring harshly at the femmes who were desperately wishing that they could just sink into the floor and disappear for all eternity, Elita slowly lightened the pressure on both necks. "Very well," She noticed that both femmes' stances relaxed, and they barely managed to hold in their sighs of relief.

"HOWEVER," Elita's next ominous statement caused Nova and Nightstar to tense up once more, knowing that the next thing that their adoptive danniluk said would spell their dooms. "You are not to go unpunished for this unacceptable behaviour. Nightstar, you will pass all your art datapads over to me for half an orbital cycle." Nightstar's doorwings drooped at the thought of being separated from her beloved art. "Ultranova, the same goes to you. Place all your writing datapads on my desk. You are also not allowed to access your datapads for half an orbital cycle." Nova lowered her helm, humbled. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Danni," Both of them chorused at the same time. They knew that Elita knew how much their hobbies meant to them, and forbidding them these would be enough a punishment for them to not repeat this act.

"Good. Now, when both of you were sparring, your techniques were rather sloppy." Elita used the word 'sparring' lightly, refusing to call their childish spat 'fighting'. "I think that both of you need a little recap on the basics. How's about we perfect them moves? Can't have y'all being beaten by Crystal again, can we?" As Elita spoke her tone became lighter and she got into a ready position, trying to lift the black cloud that was stifling the atmosphere, despite being one of the ones to contribute to it.

"I blame le High-Grade!" Nightstar perked up, pouncing on the opportunity of having a light conversation once more. "LOOK AT ME I'M ON A POSTER WHEEEEE!" Nightstar squealed loudly as she ran around in circles.

All of a sudden, Nightstar dove.

"Nice try, Star." Elita jumped to the side, all too familiar with Nightstar's style of attacking. A blur of lavender caught her attention as she hurriedly leant to the left and right, barely missing the fists that flashed past her helm. She spun, using a low kick to sweep Nova off her feet. The purple femme crashed to the ground, and before she could recover Elita grabbed her pede and began to spin. Nightstar was already charging head-on as Elita swung her commander around.

At the right moment, Elita let go of Nova's pede. Navy blue and lavender collided in a slight shower of sparks as both femmes flew towards one of the training room walls. Both of them recovered just before crashing into the wall and they backflipped in tandem, using their servos to push off the wall and land on the ground, in a crouching position. Sharing a look, they nodded and leapt at Elita together.

Ratchet and Ironhide burst into the training room, having heard the loud clash of metal when Elita swung Nova into Nightstar. The femmes did not appear to have heard their rather loud entrance. Ratchet nudged Ironhide, pointing to Optimus with the servo that was wielding a wrench. Ironhide nearly let out a low whistle but stopped himself in time. Optimus's optics leapt around the room, constantly following the femme with the visor. Both newcomers decided to watch the show.

Nova aimed high as she executed a spinning kick towards Elita's helm. Nightstar kept the pink femme busy as both of them locked servos, each trying to best the other in a competition of strength and endurance. Elita's optics flashed once and a grin lit up her features. Before Nightstar could begin to wonder what she meant, Elita pulled her forwards. Knocked off balance, Nightstar was only able to freeze up as Elita flipped her over her body and flung the doorwinged femme into Nova.

Both femmes grunted at the unexpected move and Nova braced herself against the impact. They somersaulted forwards and launched themselves up into the air, aiming for Elita once more. The pink femme readied herself to grab both their pedes and stop them from executing their moves.

However, just as they were about to reach the prepared femme, they broke formation and cartwheeled to the sides before launching themselves frontwards and bringing Elita down using their combined body weight.

"You lose." Both of them said triumphantly.

"Very well, I concede defeat." Elita spoke as she offlined her optics calmly. Nova and Nightstar got off and high-fived, but were brought down roughly and tied up.

"Actually, I think the tides have turned." Elita's optics twinkled as she casually twirled one end of the rope in her servos.

"Great. You're right, we're sloppy and we need more combat training. _Now_ can you let us go?" Nova vented in slight frustration as she eyed their danniluk. Nightstar just looked at the situation both of them were in and began laughing. Nova would have facepalmed were her servos were not tied up. "_Gutter processor_." Nova sent over their bond accusingly.

"_Do we feel the need to know?_" Shadow's emotionless tone responded.

"_B-But bonda-_" Nightstar spluttered with laughter.

"_Complete that sentence Nightstar and I will ask Ratchet to deactivate your vocalizer._" Icewhip threatened.

"_She meant to say bondage, right?_" Swiftstreak said brightly from her end of the bond.

"_Swiftstreak, I am coming for you as I speak._" Icewhip growled lowly.

"_Oh slag! Ruuuuuunnn!_" The femme in question snorted before her end of the bond went silent.

Elita released them from temporary captivity and helped them up. "Anyway, I think both of you are trained well enough. You gave me quite the workout back there!"

"Daww… Thanks Elita!" Nova and Nightstar chirped happily. The femmes soon noticed the three mechs that were busy gawking. Ironhide at the skill of which the femmes were sparring, Ratchet at how close the three of them had come to needing major repairs, while Optimus…

"**Aww… Optimus is staring at Nova! How cute!**" Elita teased Nova.

"**OMP! Blackmail! More blackmail! Muahahaha!**" Nightstar cackled evilly and snapped a picture of the both of them.

"Ah… I just remembered! We have to put our datapads on Elita's desk! Let's go go go!" Nova shoved Nightstar out of the door, stopping for a while to try and grab her sword which was stuck in the doorframe. After jumping up and down and failing to grab the sword hilt which was conveniently above her reach, Optimus decided to take action and helped her take it out.

Handing it over to her, he barely heard her stutter out her thanks before bolting out of the room, Nightstar hot on her heels and cackling at her misery.

"Optimus~" Elita chirped in a teasing sing-song tone. "I hear your spark beat fast, don't you want it to last?"

Just as Optimus was about to reply her, Nightstar popped her helm into the room. "Hey Hatchet, I'm gonna call you Wrenchie Claus from now on 'kay? Buh bye y'all!" She shut the door just as Ratchet's wrench collided with the exact same spot where her helm was a few nanokliks ago.

"What am I going to do with her…?" Ratchet placed his helm in his servos as he vented in exasperation. Taking advantage of the situation, Optimus slipped off before Elita or the others could tease him again.

* * *

**And this is how Nightstar came to address the Hatchet as Wrenchie Claus.**

**Wrenchie Claus: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Pfft… Whatever you say… Candy Cane.**

**Ratchet: WHY YOU LITTLE- (The following words have been deleted due to the sheer vulgarity of them)**

***tsk* Temper, temper.**

**Wrenchie Cl-: I… FOR PIT'S SAKE STOP CHANGING MY DESIGNATION!**


	11. Insufficient Recharge

Chapter 11: Insufficient Recharge

"_Link talk_"

"**Comm link**"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback narration_

"_Flashback speech"_

'_Flashback thoughts'_

**Okay peeps, I've returned and I wanted to apologize for the long break for chapter 10 and 11. Also, yes, chapter 10 was posted in Indonesia. I'm back in SG now and I hope y'all enjoy this action-y filler chapter. Note: Nightstar DOES get cranky from lack of sleep, so here we see her grumpy side. Read on!**

**Me: Wukawukawukawukawuka! 8D**

**Hellion: Please, no! *cries***

**Me: KAWAII! *glomps***

**Hellion: *screams like a femme and runs away***

**Me: I only own my OCs and Hellion Prime owns Hellion! Transformers is Hasbro, damn them… HELLION! GET BACK HERE AND LET ME GLOMP YOU TO DEATH! *chases after him***

**Note: The poll is closed, and I'm glad for everyone's feedback on my OCs! You know who you are… Well, it appears that the score is: Nightstar, Nova, Icewhip and Shadow: 0 votes while Crystal and Butterball: 1 vote each.**

**Once again, THANK YOU to Hellion Prime for allowing me to use your OC for a cameo! Please read his stories "Blazing Defender: Flames of Wrath" and "Blazing Defender: Beginnings"!**

* * *

The next solar cycle, Nightstar was working in the Med Bay without her mentor. Earlier, Ratchet had received a ping and he had to leave. Nightstar had only managed to catch the words "slagging twins" and "making Prowl glitch", which was enough for her to understand what had happened.

Unfortunately, she wasn't in a good mood at the moment.

She hadn't had a good recharge last night and as soon as she woke up, the lack of sleep had already begun to affect her mood negatively. Almost immediately after Ratchet had left, Nightstar had had to break up a fight between Grimlock and Snarl and patch them up afterwards. Both Dinobots had been rather… vocal about what they thought of having a femme treat them. The mechs soon left the Med Bay after being patched up, but sporting new dents in their helms from Nightstar having to beat the randy thoughts out of their processors.

Next, Hot Rod had come to visit under the excuse of having to pass Ratchet a report. The flame decaled mech insisted that he had to pass it over to Ratchet personally, choosing to wait around Nightstar's workspace as she took inventory of the various medical supplies. As she moved around the Med Bay, she couldn't help but notice that Hot Rod's optics were rather… riveted to her aft and she had to chase him out of the Med Bay with her wrench, telling him to "Go and find Ratchet yourself since you have so much time to sit around and stare at me ya lazy mech!"

After that, Bluestreak came in looking like a wreck. Apparently, the Terror Twins had seen fit to use paint bombs for their next prank victim and had conveniently forgotten that the bombs used to be grenades which contained metal shards that could pierce through armour. Nightstar had a Pit of a time trying to locate the miniscule shards while Bluestreak busily chatted away. Initially, his talking was cute, but it soon began to grate on her nerves. Many times she had been tempted to knock him out with her wrench, but she only just managed to restrain herself.

The straw that broke this cyber camel's back struts was when Tracks and Bumblebee came in from patrol.

Both of them had somehow gotten into a scrap with the Decepticons but were able to escape mostly unscathed. Since Bumblebee was the one with more serious injuries, she had decided to fix him first. As she was busy repairing a rather delicate circuit, Tracks had decided that he had had enough being ignored and began bitching about how his paintjob was ruined, why Nightstar should have attended to him first and how _he_ was more important than the yellow scout, among other things. Her nerves were shot from lack of recharge and previously having to deal with Bluestreak, and the selfish things Tracks was spouting only fanned the flames to the fire growing deep inside her.

Currently, she was trying to tune him out to fix Bumblebee. Said scout had a frightened look on his face plates as Nightstar darkly muttered various torture methods. Of course, the yellow mech did not know that her animosity was not directed towards him.

Upon noticing that Bumblebee looked like he was about to lubricate himself, she forced a smile on her face plates as she attempted to ignore the blue mech on the medical berth behind her. "Sorry Bee. Just…rather distracted by the glitch sitting behind us," Nightstar whispered sheepishly, feeling slightly bad for scaring the wires out of the poor mech.

Tracks happened to overhear her statement, and his ranting stopped for a moment as he struggled to comprehend the fact that Nightstar had called _him_ a glitch. Sadly, his silence was only temporary as he began a whole new speech on how audacious the femme was and just _why_ wouldn't she just hurry up and fix him already? Bumblebee shot her a sympathetic look as he tried to stay still to make her job easier. Giving him a grateful look, she completed her repairs while trying not to think of her berth. Ah… Her soft, soft berth… And how much she would like to sleeeeep…

However, Tracks just _couldn't _bear to keep his mouth shut.

"Of course, you have to be saving the best for last. How about you fix me up in my room? What do you say…doll?" Tracks attempted to end off with a sultry purr but it became a pathetic sounding squeak when Nightstar whirled around, her doorwings flared up and her optics a dark red- almost black but not quite yet.

"Just SHUT THE FRAG UP!" Nightstar yelled in anger as she swung her wrench at him. The tool sank into the metal wall, brushing past his wing strut. Tracks flinched, more worried about his paint job than anything else. Even with the livid medic standing in front of him, he screeched about how difficult it would be to get the exact same shade of color for his touch-up paint as he had just finished his last batch. Bumblebee noted the exchange and quickly made himself scarce, scurrying out of the Med Bay to call Ratchet.

Nightstar was _highly_ tempted to carry out one of the torture methods she was muttering earlier, her processor toying with one of her favorites. Her fist tightened on the canister of paint thinner she had drawn out of subspace some time ago, and she began to wonder just _how _frightened the mech was of getting his paintjob scrapped.

Before she could fulfil her plans, she heard the Med bay door slide open and something poke the Energon line at the back of her neck.

Everything went black.

* * *

"Nightstar? Nightstar? Are you alright?"

Nightstar returned to the land of the living and noticed Ratchet standing over her. She sat up and turned her helm to face him, completely forgetting about her little tirade before she was knocked out. "Wrenchie Claus! You're back!"

Ratchet vented, tapping his wrench on her helm none-too-gently. "Watch your tone, youngling."

"That tickles!" Nightstar laughed, swatting the offending tool away. Ratchet gawked at her, wondering why she appeared to not feel any pain.

"What is this I hear about you nearly offlining Tracks?" Nightstar sweatdropped but kept quiet, not wanting to answer his question.

"It's true!" Tracks burst through the Med Bay door, unable to keep quiet and eavesdrop any longer. He then proceeded to dramatically retell his brush with near-death, making the details far too preposterous for Ratchet to believe. Nonetheless, Ratchet decided to clarify the subject with the other party.

"Is this true?" Ratchet turned to Nightstar. She turned her helm away, her cheeks turning blue from the embarrassment of losing her temper in front of her patient. However, she still refused to answer.

Just then, First Aid decided to come in for the shift change. "Hey Ratchet, I-" He never finished his statement, quickly jumping out of the way of a fleeing Nightstar. She was going so fast that she kicked up a dust cloud, and when the dust cleared there was not a single trace of her left. "Um… What did I miss? Do I need to know?" First Aid asked, not missing the way Ratchet's optics dimmed.

"Fragging youngling. I'm going to have to talk to her one of these cycles…" Ratchet muttered before turning to the Med Bay wall to check over the damage that was done.

"I'll take that as a no." First Aid vented before checking on Nightstar's reports. 'Um, let's see… All the medical supplies are accounted for…'

* * *

'Phew! That was close! I wonder what the twins are doing…' Nightstar hummed to herself as she walked along the corridor towards the communications room.

_**WARNING: ENERGON LEVELS AT 25%**_

'Huh. I guess visiting them will have to wait. Now, where was the way to the main lounge again…?' Nightstar's thoughts were interrupted when some mech bumped into her, causing her to fall. The mech's frame looked similar to Optimus's, but his paintjob was in orange and crimson. His optics were also shaped differently from the leader of the Autobot cause. Dual flamethrowers were attached to his arms and there was a fang poking up from his bottom lip.

"Watch where you're going!" Any good first impression Nightstar had on him immediately turned sour as soon as he opened his mouth.

Nightstar looked up, doorwings twitching in irritation and indignation at being treated like that as she jumped to her pedes. Her lack of recharge didn't help either. She immediately said what was on her processor, not bothering to sugarcoat her swears.

"Why don't YOU watch where you're going, aft?" she shot back after saying what was on her processor, crossing her arms over her chassis.

Staring at her for a klik, his frame began to rumble. He was clearly trying to hold back his laughter.

"Is there something funny?" Nightstar's lip curled as he burst into full-blown laughter, the low Energon reading popping up on her HUD. Dismissing the warning she tapped her pede impatiently, waiting for his answer.

"You're the first femme to stand up to me! Your swears could even make Ironhide blush!" Hellion's lip plates tilted into a smirk.

Just as she was about ask him how he knew Ironhide because she had never seen him around the base before, a swirl of greenish-blue erupted on the wall behind him. A pair of black and purple arms wrapped around Hellion's torso and pulled him into the vortex. Once every last trace of Hellion vanished into the portal, the swirl disappeared; leaving Nightstar to ponder her insanity.

After a while, she just shrugged.

"I really have to stop thinking about bacon…" Shaking her helm, she continued walking towards the main lounge.

* * *

After her Energon levels were full, Nightstar happily walked out of the main lounge. She was perked up and felt more awake than earlier. Around the corner, a flash of white caught her optics. Thinking it was Crystal; she hid around the corner and prepared to pounce on the unwitting mini-bot.

Hearing the pede steps draw close enough, Nightstar jumped and found herself…

"Jazz?"

Nightstar found herself in a surprised Spec-Ops agent's arms. Squeaking in slight horror, she attempted to extricate herself from the visored mech grip; only for him to tighten his hold around her.

"Oh Primus! I'm so sorry! I…I'll… Could you just let me leave in peace please?" Nightstar struggled, her face plates turning darker blue with every passing nanoklik. But Jazz didn't budge. Afraid that she had made him glitch, she snapped her fingers in front of his face. Snapping out of his self-made stupor, Jazz gently set her down on the ground.

"It's all right. Ah… Ah'll just go ta th' main lounge now…" Jazz mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. He turned his helm to look over Nightstar's shoulder, appearing to see something in the distance that Nightstar couldn't see. In reality he was watching Nightstar's face behind his visor, committing every aspect of her features to his memory.

"Um… Right! Bye Jazz-chan!" Nightstar began to giggle before slapping a servo over her mouth, amazed that she had made such an innocently _girly_ sound.

"Right…" Jazz's processor was still in the clouds until he processed what she had called him. "Wait… _What _did ya jus' call meh?" But Nightstar was long gone, having had stampeded down the corridors yelling "Crystal! Imma find you and cuddle you to deaths!"

An unbidden notion popped up in his processor, thoughts of him and Nightstar… alone…

Shaking his helm to clear his thoughts, he silently reprimanded himself. 'There's no way she'll think of you in the same way… Might as well not try…' Venting, Jazz walked into the main lounge.

* * *

**OHMICHEESYPUFFS! SORRY PEEPS! I just realised this chapter was sitting around for really long on my laptop. I'm so sorry! Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews! Constructive criticism, reviews and fanart welcomed. Just tell me if you DO draw something for this; I wanna see! :D Flames will be used to toast TFA Lugnut.**

**Lugnut: *struggles* THE ALMIGHTY LORD MEGATRON WILL HEAR OF THIS!**

***zaps him with Energon prod* Shaddap you lapdog. Well, I hope I can update soon!**


End file.
